


Hot Coffee

by SrAjam



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrAjam/pseuds/SrAjam
Summary: In a calm and dark night, a sly fox will convince a cute and tired bunny to go for some coffee...what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Fancy a Coffee?

Judy had already finished her day at the ZPD, all day organizing paperwork and sending reports to the Bogo's office had finished with the bunny's energy.

"You do not look very well Carrots" the fox surprised her.

"I'm a little bit tired...ahhhh"

"Would you like to...have a coffee perhaps?"

"Maybe the coffee helps waking me up...fine"

"Let's go then, I know a cafeteria that opens till late"

"Perfect"

Nick payed for Judy's coffee, since she had 'forgotten' her wallet in the office.

"Oh!...it burns!" said the bunny when she took a sip of coffee.

"Here...let me..." the fox grabbed her cheeks and licked Judy's tongue "Is that better?"

She didn't know how to react, Nick just stared at her, with that charming look on his face. The bunny started to tremble as she realized what just happened.

"N-Nick!...Don't do that!"

"Ow...I just wanted to help..." he dropped his ears.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" the bunny quickly apologized.

"So...you liked the kiss?"

"It wasn't a kiss!" Judy's face started to get red.

Nick just smiled and keep drinking coffee, they both walked up to a bench. Once sitting Nick paw surrounded the bunny's neck and dragged her closer to him.

"Nick...I think I should leave..."

Judy got up and started to take a step but the fox grabbed her by the waist and dragged her again. The bunny's breathing started to accelerate as she felt Nick' warm chest.

"Before you hop your way out of here...I would like to ask you something" his muzzle started to smell the top of her soft head.

"Y-yeah?"

"Is this cute and fluffy bun free tomorrow afternoon? Nick sweet voice tried to enchant Judy.

"N-Nick...I..." she started to wiggle.

"Yes...or no?" he insisted.

"Yes..."

"And what would you think about spending the whole afternoon at my house?" he whispered at Judy's ear while a charming grin made Judy's heart warmer.

The bunny stared at the fox.

"L...like a slumber party? " said Judy.

"But just you and I..."

"And...what do you have on mind?"

"Each thing at its time, sweetheart" Nick grinned mischievously "About 7 then?"

"At 7" agreed Judy.

The fox released her and let the bunny take a few steps before she turned around.

"And for you to know..." said the blushed bunny before grabbing Nick's tie and giving him a little kiss "...this IS a kiss"

The fox's shock didn't last for long, que quickly went back to his sly look. But he hadn't time before Judy ran out.

"Sly Bunny..."

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Nick’s Apartment

Judy arrived to her apartment and lay on the bed, she covered her face with the pillow.

"Stupid fox, how could you drag me into this?"

The rabbit washed her face in the bathroom before looking at the mirror.

"Why did I kissed him?" she said to herself

After drying his face, he lay down thinking about his fox.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Judy got up, determined to do some shopping, had some breakfast, dressed up and went to the mall.

Instead, Nick just prepared the 'party' for his bunny. He bought some snacks, rented a romantic movie and got some aromatic carrot and blueberry candles.

**6:03**

"Nick ..." Judy wrote by message "...do you need me to bring something?"

"It depends..."

"Depends on what?"

"On where you wanna sleep, I've got sofa, floor or bed"

"Sleep!? We didn't talked about that"

"You said it was a slumber party...so what is it gonna be?"

"Floor sound great to me"

"Great, uh and could be you please bring some of that delicious blueberries you have?"

"We didn't talked about that..."

"Oh come on, I'm beggin ya, Carrots"

"Fine...I'll se what I can do"

"Thanks sweetheart" he left the chat.

Judy left her apartment with a sports bag slung over her shoulder, took the train and headed for Nick's house.

"Here it is..." said Judy looking at the building

The bunny took her phone out for calling Nick.

"Carrots?"

"Open up, Slick"

"Do you have my blueberries?"

"Yes"

"Okay...I guess I'll let you in"

Judy reached the 3rd floor and before knocking on Nick's door, she went into a small cleaning room, and pulled out a few thing there were on the sports bag.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Judy's mobile vibrated...Nick was calling

"Carrots, did you get locked in the elevator?"

"No..."

"Well you better arrive here at 7..."

Judy looked at the clock...18:57.

"Relax, I've got time"

 

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Popcorn and Some Wine

_*Knock Knock*_

Carrots! Finally! Why did you take so...long?

The fox almost dropped his jaw when he saw his rabbit wrapped in an red fox suit, which marked his curves perfectly, when he looked up he saw two shining purple eyes staring at him.

"Enjoy the view... I'm wrong, Slick?"

"Ehm...I...what the hell are you wearing? asked the flustered fox.

"Oh, it's just a bunch of comfy clothes"

Nick took another look at the bunny as she ran her fingers down the fox's chin.

"So...what has my little fox prepared for me" asked Judy affectionately.

Nick changed his expression to a malicious smile, grabbed Judy by the waist and carried her on his shoulder. The bunny blushed, but didn't complain or try to stop the fox.

After dropping Judy on the couch, Nick went to the kitchen.

"Do you like popcorn?" asked the fox.

"Yes" Judy said, leaning over the sofa.

Nick turned on the microwave and opened the refrigerator, looking for a bottle.

"What do you have there?"

"You'll see..."

 _ ***Ting***_ the microwave sounded, the fox opened the device and poured the popcorn in a bowl.

"They smell delicious..." said Judy, falling into the soft sofa.

The fox brought the bowl of popcorn and two cups of glass. The bunny was just staring at the cups.

"What are these for?"

"Popcorn makes me thirsty..." said the fox showing him a bottle of red wine.

"Oh...I've never...drank before..." said the shy bunny.

"Don't worry...I'm sure you'll like it...I bought it especially for you" said the fox as he caressed the ears of the Judy's disguise, which made it emit a small purr.

Judy blushed at once and covered her mouth. Nick was stunned.

Wow...I've never heard you make that noise before..." chuckled the fox

"I...Ehm...I'm sor..."

"Shhhh...I didn't say it was something bad..." the fox smiled at her "also.. I didn't know that bunnies could purr"

I don't see any bunny around here... I only see a little vixen accompanied by her handsome fox - Judy said reddish.

Nick continued playing with the vixen's tail.

"Well...we were going to see a movie, right?" said Judy while grabbing some popcorn.

"How do you know that?, I didn't tell you nothing yet"

"Why would you do popcorn then?"

"You've caught me there...Sly Fox"

Nick picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Fun at the Couch

Both foxes were watching the movie, Judy from time to time picked up a couple of the salty popcorn that her fox had prepared and get closer to Nick.

The fox offered a little bit of wine to her.

"Mmm...guess you'll right, this is delicious

"I knew you would like it..."

Judy cuddle in with the fox as she reached for the bowl of popcorn.

"By the way...I cannot help the fact that you look at me more than the TV...” said Judy with a flirty tone.

"Well...that is because your body is way better than the film" whispered the fox.

Judy couldn't hide her blush at Nick's compliment.

"And by the way, Fluff, where are my blueberries?" Nick got a lot closer to her face.

"Can't you just wait the movie to end?"

"Grrrrrr" grumbled the fox.

"Fine"

Judy took out a small wooden box and gave it to Nick. The fox opened and...there wasn't any berries inside.

"Judy?" said the fox with his ears dropped.

"Oh, yes...I almost forgot..." the vixen waved the sleeve of the disguise and a blueberry appeared. Judy placed it on her lips and placed herself under Nick.

"Sly Fox" laughed Nick before, devouring the blueberry and with it, Judy's lips.

"Do you want more?" Judy pointed at the zipper on her suit.

"Mmmm..." smiled the fox.

Nick went down to the vixen's neck and started licking it and giving small bites. The fox refocused on the blueberries, down to the zipper of the orange suit. Nick sniffed it gently, discovering her gray bare chest, making Judy moaned a little. When he finished completely down, he raised her muzzle trough Judy's gray neck.

"Mmmm...Nick" called Judy.

The fox stopped to pay attention to the vixen, bunny, fox, rabbit...it doesn't really matter to him.

Judy went up the fox's snout and she took advantage of the fox's moment of weakness to get on top of Nick.

"Now...get up...and bring me more of that tasty wine" she laughed.

"Cannot wait for the movie to end?" the fox hesitated.

"Pleeeease?" begged Judy.

"Okay" Nick accepted as he got up.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Blueberry Hunt

Nick went back to the couch with two cups full of red wine and left them on the table. He sat down and tried to grab Judy but she retained him with his legs.

"Not so fast" he thought as he pushed the fox back.

Nick grabbed one of the vixen's legs and dragged her to him.

"I'll just tell you once...Where are the blueberries?" he asked as he drew circles with his finger on Judy's belly.

"It looks like you'll have to find them..." said with a small smile.

"Grrrrr" the fox pretended to be angry before grabbing her with both hands and raise her.

The fox began to sniff Judy, in search of the berries, a few times Judy had to guide him with her hands. For a moment the fox stopped and his ears tensed.

Nick released Judy and began to pass his muzzle through the vixen's foot.

 _ ***YUM***_ the fox gave a small bite to the leg to get his reward...a delicious and juicy blueberry.

The fox finished licking the remaining blueberry stains that were in her leg and went to the neck.

 _ ***SNIIIIIF***_ the fox started sniffing, Judy flustered when she saw that the fox was beginning to lick his neck in search of the berries.

At the end the fox got the berry and a slight moan from Judy.

Nick went down to his waist, going through the opened zipper, giving small bites and sniffing with his wet snout.

"Ngh...Nick, I have don't have more..." moaned Judy.

"I know..." said the fox with a malicious slyness that ended with Judy.

"Ahhhhhh" the fox made her moan.

After a few minutes of playing, the two resumed the movie. Nick, bored, began to notice her curves much better, that suit made her much hotter.

The vixen realized what she was doing and blushed.

Nick could not resist anymore, grabbed his bunny, pinned her in front of him and asked:

"So...guess you're not afraid of foxes anymore..huh?"

"Why would I be afraid of such a cute thing like you?" asked Judy confused.

"Well then, guess you aren't afraid of being...EATEN...right?" said Nick while laughing and showing her fangs to his prey.

"What...?...Nick...?...what are you doing?...no...Nick...NO! said Judy said as the fox approached.

"Grrrrrrrrr" growled the fox before opening his mouth.

"Nick...No...stop it...NO!" Judy closed her eyes when she felt Nick's saliva falling down her face.

The predator put a part of the bunny's face in his mouth and began to lick it.

"Please..." Judy's tone dropped when she felt Nick's teeth pressing against her.

Suddenly, Nick stopped and stared at the bunny's horrified face and give her a wet little kiss.

"Delicious" he whisper to Judy.

Judy, angry and flustered, pushed Nick with his legs to the other side of the couch.

"Stupid Fox" she said before zipping up her suit and turning her back on his.

"Fuck..." thought the fox.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Fearless Prey

Both were silent, one feet away of each other, Nick occasionally turned his attention away from the movie to notice the bunny. He felt bad...and he had to do something. He tried to approach her but...

"Do you dare Nicholas!" she shouted without looking at him.

"Oh let's go Carrots, don't get ma..."

"Of course I'm mad!...look what have you done..." she tried to clean her face.

"I am sorry..."

"Nick, you really scared me...how could you?"

"Judy...I..."

"Nick if you don't shut it now...I'm leaving!"

"You're not gonna do that ..." he said after a few seconds of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that you're not leaving..."

"Okey that's enough!" Judy said angrily as she grabbed her bag and reached for her glass of wine... _*Glups*_ she drank her entire glass in seconds and headed for the door.

The fox looked at her one last time with tearful emerald eyes, Judy remained serious, although she knew that she was breaking her heart, Nick was just playing with her...* _click_ * the door opened...Nick took hide his face under a sofa cushion to not see how his bunny was leaving.

 _ ***PUM***_ the door closed and the floor remained silent.

Nick began to sob under the pillow.

"I'm such a Dumb Fox" he said to himself.

"My Dumb Fox..." said Judy, who was hidden behind the couch all the time.

Nick removed the pillow from his face and rushed for Judy.

"Carrots...I thought you had left me forever" said the fox between sobs.

"Ohhhh, foxes...so emotional, I would never do that..." said Judy wrapping Nick in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry so sorry..." the fox apologized a thousand times.

Ow I forgive you...but I'm still a little angry you tried to eat me..." said Judy with a sad face "also...I didn't know you liked those kind of thing..."

"You know you loved it..." smiled the fox.

Judy blushed and the two got up without letting go. Judy looked at Nick with her irresistible purple eyes and said:

"It's was a little bit...intense..."

"Calm down Fluff, I'll reward you" said the fox as he entered the kitchen.

Judy looked at him with a warm smile and jumped onto the couch.

Nick opened the fridge in search of the reward for his bunny.

When he went back, he found a drunken Judy lying on the sofa, hugging both glasses.

"Judy, what the hell have you done!?"

"Keep it down, Slick"

"You can't drink that fast"

"Why? Can't a cute little fox have a drink?" she said, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and with a mischievous smile.

"Well...guess you don't want this anymore?" the fox showed her a plate of delicious carrot cake he had in case of emergency.

" Ow Niiiiick" said Judy licking.

"Take it...this is my way of apologizing

Judy pulled Nick's shirt and kissed her fox passionately.

"And this is my way of saying thank you" winked the vixen.

They both enjoyed the cake while Nick gently hugged his bunny.

Curious, the fox began to draw lines with his fingernails all over Judy's costume.

She corresponded by slipping her arms under his shirt and feeling Nick's warm fur, the fox kind of moaned when he felt the cold arms of Judy surrounding him. After this the two merged in a warm embrace.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Knotting the Fox

After a few seconds together, Nick stood up to reach the wine glass on the table but Judy wouldn't let go, she was still hugging him.

"Are you comfortable?" asked the fox as he took a sip of the red drink.

"Not really' said Judy before getting completely inside the fox's shirt "...mmm...it's very warm in here"

Nick flustered when he couldn't help let a little moan when his bunny started to stir inside of his shirt.

Judy caressed her fox, the only thing sticking out of the shirt was the tail and the pointy ears, they peeked out from the neck of the shirt, tickling Nick's muzzle.

"Ca-aarr-oh-ATCHOO!"

"Eeep!" shrieked the frightened bunny.

"Sorry...ATCHOO!"

"Nick!...let me out please...

"You are the one in trouble..."

So instead of obeying, Nick pulled Judy's head out of the neck of his shirt, which made their muzzles press each other. Judy's purple eyes just stared at the green, shiny eyes of the fox.

"Nick...I think...we...* _chu_ * Nick shut her up with a sweet little kiss on the nose.

Judy loved those kisses, those little wet kisses that Nick gave her, they drove her crazy...the best thing was when Nick began to lick her cheeks, the fox slowly went down and started giving little bites to Judy's gray neck, exciting her more and more.

"Nnnggg...Ni..ick..." tried to talk between gasps.

"Grrrr..." the fox growled.

She didn't know why but she had always liked Nick's grunts, they would turn her so wild...

After a while, the two were completely stuck...if they tried to wiggle the shirt would probably break...Judy sniffed the fox's neck while her paws started to tickle Nick.

"Fluff...What are you trying to...ahrg...Judy...ahh "tried to say the fox when Judy discover his weak point.

Nick was wiggling, trying somehow to get rid of the bunny, but it was impossible.

"Carrots...please...ahhhh...oh...ahh...y-you win...but please...let go" begged the fox.

"You give up already?" the vixen smiled victorious "Hmmm...my weak fox" said Judy as she laced her arms around Nick's orange back.

He just corresponded her hug.

Both were warm and relaxed, when suddenly... _ ***RAAAAS***_...Nick's t-shirt broke, leaving them free. The fox began to crawls towards Judy while his green eyes stared at the blushed and shivering bunny.

"So...Nick...I gues...Ahhh!"

The fox trapped Judy's leg and began to devour her real ears in revenge for the tickles.

"Mmmmph..." Judy wasn't able to say nothing, she just let Nick take control over her.

Then, Nick grabbed his prey by the waist and placed himself on top of her waist, pinning her paws down.

"Didn't you know how tasty a fluffy little bunny is?" his mouth started to water.

"Oh...fuck..." she felt Nick's wet tongue going up her neck, and then her cheeks.

"You shouldn't have come here...* _slurp_ *...dressed up like this...* _smooch_ * he started panting on Judy's muzzle.

The fox's damp snout resume to pet her fur, until Judy stopped her.

"W-wait..." she pressed her legs in Nick's naked chest "let me do something for you...c-close your eyes..." she blushed.

Nick obeyed, the bunny picked up the rests of the broken shirt to tie the fox's paws.

Then, Judy got up calmly, picked up her bag and went into Nick's room.

"Carrots! Hey! Come back!?" asked the nervous fox.

"I'll be right here, sweetheart..." said the vixen before closing the door.

"Dumb and sexy bun..." thought Nick as he tried to untie his paws.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	8. A Dark Room

Judy closed the door and threw the bag on the bed and opened it. She took a few things out.

"*Sigh*...my lovely fox"

Meanwhile, Nick was keep trying to get his hands off with his the help of his legs.

"How is it possible..with that tiny little paws...argh... _ ***PLAF***_ "

The fox fell off the couch, but at least his hands were free.

"Finally" he said looking at his wrists.

The fox walked to his room's door, before stopping and started thinking.

"Okey...you are about to enter your room, where there is a drunk and hot bunny waiting to be devoured..." the fox got lost in his thoughts.

Nick scratched the door with his claws, making a sound that caught Judy's attention...

"He's here..." said the bunny.

The door opened slowly, letting some light enter the dark room, Judy heard Nick enter on all fours and close the door.

"Caaaarrots," called the fox "where's my little naughty fox...?

Like all foxes, Nick had a slight facility to see in the dark.

"Come out Fluff, you can not hide forever..." said the fox as he moved forward.

Nick looked around...nothing.

-Oh, come on...I just wanna give you a couple of bites... _ ***paf***_

The fox had tripped over Judy's backpack.

"Nick!?...are you OK!?

Judy only saw a couple of green eyes that lit up in the dark room.

"Oh you dumb bunny...You can't hide anymore...agh" Judy held him back with his hind legs.

"Nick...wait..ananghh "the fox began to lick the bunny's feet "wait...mmph...ple-please...

The fox, curious by nature, stared at Judy with her head and ears leaning back.

"What do you have in mind? Tie me to bed?" Nick smirked.

"I want...you to...*inaudible whispers*" Judy blushed.

"Sorry, what's that?" he got closer to her.

"I want you to hunt me!" she said before hide her flustered face.

"So..." the fox started to wiggle his tail "you actually like being eaten by a pred..."

"Yes..." she said shyly "...I l-love when y-you go wild on me..." she blushed again.

"Well...then I suppose you don't wan't me to hold back, right?"

"Just...jump on me and devour me"

"Are you sure?" he prepared for the jump.

"Y-yes" nodded Judy.

"As you say" the fox said as he disappeared under the bed.

"Please..." Judy begged.

3...2...1...

"AHHH" screamed Judy as she saw those shiny eyes going straight at her.

Judy who managed to dodge the fox and tried to reach for the door.

"Grrr" growled the fox as he saw that his prey had escaped.

Nick jumped towards the little bunny, which this time couldn't help being caught by her fox's claws. Her ankles were dragged until she got pinned under Nick's chest.

"Time to eat" said the fox as he unzipped Judy's suit with his teeth.

"Ahhhhhh...gaaaawd" moaned Judy as she felt Nick's cold snout go down his chest.

The fox gave little licks and bites to his dinner exciting Judy more and more.

Nick sniffed his prey a bit longer before getting a few inches away from her and realizing that the fox costume she had been wearing before had disappeared, now Judy wore a sexy fox costume, the outfit was much softer, with different ears and a fluffier tail, Nick looked up to see Judy's neckline perfectly marked by the open zipper that showed the gray fur of the rabbit.

The fox raised his gaze even more to look at her face, Judy gasped with pleasure as Nick's claws played with her, he noticed her purple eyes and red cheeks, so he approached her fluffy ears.

"You better be prepared...* _chu_ *" he kissed her forehead.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	9. In the Heat of the Night

The fox licked Judy's neck while he put his hands inside Judy's costume. She could feel his tongue brushing her cheeks.

"N-Nick..." she called.

The fox went up to the bunny's face as he grabbed her neck with his claws. Nick started to open his mouth wider, and wider, until Judy felt his wet fangs smoothly pressing against her. The bunny melted as the fox's tongue started to aggressively pass all over her face. Nick got on top of her, his paws slipped down her chest, getting inside Judy's clothes and hugging her waist. The fox's jaw wanted a little bit down to the bunny's grey neck and bitted it a little bit harder, making her moan loudly. Nick's arms were wrapped around the bunny's breast, and his mouth went up again, panting and letting all his saliva dripping at Judy's face.

A few moments later the fox's licked his own lips and focused on her ears, his muzzle tickle the bunny's soft forehead before he started bitting the suit's ears, which exploded in a purple mess.

"Mmmm" growled the fox "so here is where you hide the blueberries..." he continued to work Judy's ears.

"Oh...my Hungry Fox..."

They both melted into a quick kiss, which Judy used to take the initiative and tied Nick down.

She immobilized Nick with a little rope she had in her sleeve and began to tickle him with the tail of the disguise while caressing the fox's tail.

"What the hell Fluff!?...*pant*...you have to be kidding me...

"You have been naughty, Slick, eating a poor little bunny isn't the best way to get to her heart..."

"B-but you asked for it!"

"Hum...I didn't remember asking you nothing except wine..."

"Oh come on...you know you are too appetizing and irresistible for me...it isn't my fault that I went savage...

"You're excuses aren't worth, so I think I'll have to punish you..."

Judy kissed the fox's muzzle, cleaning the blueberry remains, before start to trace lines with her nails on the fox's chest.

"And what should I do now with such a Dumb Fox?...a little payback, perhaps?" she said while caressing Nick's sensitive ears.

"C-careful with those, Carrots"

Judy started sniffing her ears, then went on to kiss them sweetly, kept giving her a couple of licks and finished giving small bites. Nick didn't have the same ears as the bunny, but at that moment he knew how Judy felt every time he played with her.

Judy finished playing with the fox's ears and kissed them. Then he looked at the fox, which was all flushed and panting.

"Mmmm...I think it isn't enough..." said the bunny as she slid her hands down the fox's hip.

Judy was gradually lowering the shorts that Nick wore with the help of her legs, showing the black boxers that covered the fox.

Judy was sniffing the fox's chest while going down to a more intimate area...

Before Judy could reach her destination Nick grabbed her with the help of her free legs. The fox twisted her, finally surrounding her body with his legs and arms.

Judy just gave Nick a nervous look.

"Well, we've had fun, righhhh...Nick!"

Nick began to smooch his pray with his wet muzzle, as punishment for the torture. Judy was enjoying it, until Nick started to pressing her tighter.

She could only hug Nick back.

"Nickyyy...please" begged Judy.

"Not until you admit you loved what I did" he smirked.

"Oh, of course I loved it..."

"Then you shouldn't have tied me and tried to rummage in my underwear..."

"Nick...could you please release me?" she did that cute bunny face he wouldn't even resist through the dark.

"Grrrr...fine, but untie first me you carrot cake eater..."

"I...could...nnghh...if...ahhh...you let...me" she wiggled in his arms.

Nick released Judy and she untied the fox in seconds, the bunny thought that Nick would pounce on her, but he began to stroke her soft gray ears before kissing her lips in a passionate way.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Tears and Sweat

Nick got a few inches away from the bunny's face and took a good look at her glowing purple eyes.

"I love you Carrots...I love you so much"sobbed the fox.

"Ohhh Nick"she said as she wiped away his tears "I love you too, Dumb Fox"

The couple melted in a strong, warm hug, but Judy could still hear the trembling fox's wails.

"Nick, is everything ok? "said Judy as she caressed the back of her fox.

"Y-yeah...* _snif_ *...i was just...well...thinking of the moment we met...* _snif_ *...* _snif_ *..." said the fox, squeezing his bunny.

"It does not matter Nick, I already forgave you..."

"Yes it does!...I hustled you...without knowing...I was being a jerk to the person I've loved the most in my whole life" the fox broke down.

"I must admit that you seemed to kind of adorable..." Judy tried to cheer him up.

"You changed my life...you were the first person in this city that trusted me...and the only one to conquer my heart...I love you Judy!

"Stupid Fox...you're going to make me cry too!" said Judy with wet eyes.

"If it wasn't for you, I would still be a hustler, dedicating your life to selling fucking pawpsicles...* _snif_ *...and living under a bridge...* _snif_ *...I will never be able to thank you for everything you've done for me, Fluff"

"Of course you can...don't you ever leave me..."said the bunny, looking into his eyes.

"Oh Carrots...* _chu_ *...my sweet and...* _chu_ *...sexy Carrots..." said Nick between kisses.

The fox saw that the bunny was starting to get a little bit uncomfortable with the suit.

"Come on, let's take that off..." he said while helping her with his snout.

Nick finished removing the suit, after tickling her with his snout, she was completely naked before Nick.

"This is my cute lil bunny..." said Nick affectionately before kissing her.

Nick started to move his hands all over her body, while she petted his chest with her feet. Judy seemed much calmer than before, it surely was because of the wine.

"I heard that foxes like to eat bunnies" said the flustered rabbit.

"I prefer blueberries..." the fox returned a smile.

"And what about a good fuck...?" Judy wrapped her arms around Nick's neck.

The fox pressed each other hips, making her moan as she felt his hard bulge. The bunny started to desperately try to get rid of Nick's boxers. Nick gave a little push, making his hot cock fall on her belly.

The fox was going to place himself at Judy's entrance, but the bunny started to massage it with her feet.

"Fuck..." Nick almost fell on top of the bunny, but his trembling arms saved him.

"Didn't know you carried this every day..." she went down to his knot "...so big"

The fox couldn't handle it anymore, he finally fell over Judy and slide his cock's tip inside her.

"Nick!..." she gasped "not so...rough..." said the bunny before getting weaker.

"You ok, Fluff?" he pocked out his dick.

Judy just yawned before Nick could wrap his arms around her back while she hugged his muzzle and started sniffing his fur.

"Horny Fox..." whispered Judy before falling asleep due to her fatigue and alcohol.

"Oh, my Sweet Carrot, what would I do without you?" said the fox before cuddling with her bunny and place his cock on Judy's fluffy tail.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Breakfast

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

The bunny was laying on the bed, hugging what looked like Nick's pillow.

* _Snif_ * "Good morning foxy fox * _chu_ * he kissed the pillow.

Judy began to stir and feel a wild heat in his lower back.

"Wait a sec..." she opened her eyes "NICK!"

The bunny got up, before realizing that she was still naked. Judy took the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around him.

"Niick, where's my handsome fox?" she called the fox as he opened the door.

Judy took a few steps, reaching the living room, crossed her arms and shouted:

"Nicholas Wilde, get out of wherever you are!" she shouted.

"Over here Carrots" Nick called her from the kitchen.

"Oh...good morning" said the shy bunny as she saw him.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart" he said excited.

"What are you making, it smells really nice..." she took a seat.

"My world famous blueberry pancakes...with extra syrup" the fox brought a couple of plates to the table.

"Where did you get the blueberries?"

"Oh Carrots...you really thought this berry eating fox wouldn't have a emergency blueberry reserve?" smirked Nick.

"Why did you make me bring you some then!?"

"Because yours are much tastier" he wrapped his arms around her chest, taking the syrup bottle and poring some.

"Oh..." she blushed as she felt Nick's tongue playing with her ear.

"I LOVE the fact that you go crazy when I go wild on you" she went downs her neck.

"N-Nick...the pancakes..."

"Oh! Shit...yeah...I-I'm sorry...heh..." he realized that her pancakes were completely soaked of delicious maple syrup "Let me just..."

"No! Leave it like this...is fine..."

They both enjoyed the sweet and tasty pancakes the fox made. Nick finished with his food and started to washing the dishes, giving the bunny a good look at his nude back and wiggly tail.

"Nick...can I ask you something?" she asked shyly.

"Go ahead!"

"Did we...fuck last night?" she hide behind her ears.

"Wha...don't you remember? she turned around to have a look at the embarrassed bunny.

"N-no...and I also have a terrible hangover" their droopy ears melted Nick's heart, while also heating up his naughty side.

"So you don't remember nothing?" he caressed her back with his wet and cold paws.

"I'm so sorry Nick..."

"You don't have to apologize...* _smooch_ *...now, how far do you remember?

"The last thing I remember is sharing a piece of cake with you..."

"Hahahaha" he smirked "why did you asked me if we screwed then?

"Well I...when I woke up I felt a kind of a...warm sensation in my tail...so..."

"Oh you sweet bun...I think it's better than we just forg..."

"No! We don't have to do that!"

"Come on Fluff...you were too drunk to ev...* _chu_ *" Judy jumped right to his lips, dropping the towel. "Ok you convinced me" he panted.

"Did we do something?"

"Not so fast, Cotton Tail...do you really wanna know what happened in that room?"

"Yes..."

"Well then...get comfy...and dressed" he dropped her on the sofa.

Judy picked up her sport bag and took her regular clothes while Nick sat down and started to think about last night.

"Where should I begin...when you walked me throw that dark room and begged me to eat you up?"

"W-what?" her voice started to tremble.

"Oh yeah, I know that you like when I show you my fangs and I cover your face with my saliva...and we're not gonna talk about bitting..."

"Oh God..." she flustered.

"I can't believe you almost leave because I pleased your Horny Bunny needs..."

"Can we just move on?"

"If you say so...don't you remember when you tied my hand?

"No, but that seems normal..."

"Then you released me and started massaging my cock with your feet"

"I did what?"

"Yeah, it was that much intense I couldn't avoid falling, and unintentionally slipping a little bit of my carrot in your burrow"

"The puns, Nick, THE PUNS..."

"Do you prefer I say that I squeezed my foxcock inside your tight pussy?"

"So we DID fuck..." Judy hide her face with her paws.

"I wouldn't call it fuck..."

"What do you mean?" she revealed her blushed face.

"I hurt you a bit, so I pulled out and...you fell sleep..."

"Ow...my Responsible Fox...I didn't want to be drunk at our first time...thank you..." she hugged his neck "but...that doesn't explain the heat in my back..."

"Well I j-just wanted to really feel how fluffy your tail is..."

"By rubbing your cock on it?"

"Yes...and it felt awesome..." he looked away.

"What ever you say...Fluff Fucker..." she got out her phone.

"So I guess now you'll wan..."

"Oh No!" said Judy before hopping down the sofa "No no no no!"

"What's wrong?" he caught her by the waist.

"Nick, I have to go, I'm sorry"

"Nope, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on" he squeezed Judy's ears.

"Ngh...my cousin is getting married, and I have to go to Bunnyburrow, I need to pack my suitcase"

"H-how long will you be out?" Nick made a cute puppy face for her.

"The whole weekend"

The fox just stared in silence for a while.

"What if I go with you?" he said excited.

"What!?"

"Then I would get to know your parents and your...many brothers"

"Nick I'd love that, but you know how my family is with foxes..."

"Of course...how could I forget about the repellent"

"It wasn't their fault...they don't know you..."

"You don't have nothing to worry about Carrots, I promise I'll behave...* _smooch_ *" he kissed her forehead.

Judy looked into the fox's eyes, she couldn't leave it for a whole weekend...

"Fine! Pack your bags, we leave at 5"

"* _chu* *chu* *chu* *chu_ * Nick choked her with his kisses "I love you Carrots...* _chu_ *"

Judy went back to her apartment to pack all of her stuff, Nick did the same with a few shirts and a little bit of underwear.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Welcome to Bunnyburrow!

Judy finished her suitcase and went to the train station, where her fox was already waiting for her. Nick was dressed in a blue shirt and dark jeans, he grabbed both suitcases and entered the train.

Once inside they sat down to rest a bit during the trip, but Judy seemed a little bit insecure...

"Carrots, look at me" called Nick "Everything will be fine, I promise" he said as he grabbed his hand.

"I know, it's just that my family has always had something with foxes, since I was little"

"Ehm...What happened when you were little?"

"Oh, well...one day a fox named Gideon Gray...he scratched my face, but he already apologized and I forgave him, it's ok"

Nick warmly hugged his bunny.

"Judy, I'll do anything to get along your parents, I don't wanna disappoint my Fluffy bun..."

"I love you too Nick..." she sobbed "and I don't care what my parents think...I'm never leaving you...*chu*..." they smoothly smooch.

Nick spent most of the trip caressing the soft ears of his sleepy bunny, which was just staring at the landscape through the window.

"NEXT STOP, BUNNYBURROW!" a voice announced.

"Come on, time to go..." said Judy while patting Nick's leg.

Before stepping out of the train Nick grabbed Judy by the waist and kissed the back of her head. They didn't say anything but Judy grabbed her fox's paw o walk him out.

The couple got out Judy in front and Nick behind him, a little scared, but confident as always.

"Judy!" different voices called her.

"Guys!"Judy ran to hug them.

After a long time of greetings and hugs, the fox appeared on the scene. Nick settled behind Judy, he rested his paws in her shoulders.

"Ehm...Jude...y-you know you have a...* _glups_ *...fox behind you...right? said Stu nervous.

"Oh, yes..." the bunny took a deep breath before keep talking "Mom, Dad, this is Nick, my partner in the ZPD and...my boyfriend" said Judy as she hugged his waist.

Judy's parents were frozen, so Nick had to intervene to save the situation.

"Nicholas Wilde to serve you..." he reached Bonnie's paw and smoothly kissed it.

"Oh, the pleasure is ours" answered Judy's mother.

"Judith...can you...come with us?" said Stu before turning around.

Judy gave a terrified look to her fox, which was left alone, surrounded with Judy's many brothers.

A small Bunny took a step forward and said:

"Hello, mister fox..."

"Hello, little carr-I mean...bunny" Nick knelt.

"Aren't you going to eat me, aren't you?"

"Of course not...you don't have to fear me...I'm your sister's mate...I mean...,

After this a wave of curious wild bunny's swept the fox...

"That means you're going to marry her?"

"Can I brush your tail?"

"What do you eat for dinner?"

"Are you two gonna have children?"

The fox tried to answer all the questions before the small bunnies pounced on him...

"Let's see this clearly, you get away from our side to go live your life in the big city...and not even a moth later you come back with a fox?...please tell me this is a joke..."

"Stu!" Bonnie tapped his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Is because he's a fox"

"So you're going serious with him?"

"Of course, I love him..."

"How sweet..." her mother whispered.

"Jude...we know you were always a curious child, and you wanna have new experiences but this is just too much"

"What do you mean?, you pervert..."

"What your father wanted to say is that he knows mating is very pleasuring...and as you'll know...bunnies are much smaller than foxes..."

"Wh-why can't you understand that I love him because what he is...is personality, his charm..."

"We do sweetie, but why a fox?...couldn't you just conform with a hare or something?"

"That's the problem, you've always wanted me to stay here and get married with a rich bunny for raising dozens of child...just like you..."

"No Judy, it's not like that..." tried to apologize Bonnie.

"You should know him better before you judge him..." she said with a sad tone before walking where the fox was...

"Somebody, Help! I'm being attacked by a wave of adorability and sweetness"

"Let's go children, leave him alone" a bunny shooed the little rabbits.

"Uh...thanks...Hopps?" he took her paw.

"Jane...Jane Hopps" she smiled.

"Well, thank you very much Snowball..." Nick had a great look at her white fur and clear blue eyes.

"Hmmm" she chuckled "Nick, right?"

"That's correct, Nick Wilde..."

"Well..." the bunny got a little bit distracted with the fox's physical "I've heard that you're Judy's mate...that means you two...?" she gestures with her fingers.

"Somehow I feel you're incredibly desperate to know that..."

Jane's fur got a little flustered by that.

"I was just kidding, although your smell is a bit...provocative to me" he started sniffing a few inches away her fur.

"Oh stop it right there, fox..." she pushed his muzzle with one of her fingers "what are you trying to do?"

"What are YOU trying?...sopping bun..." he made her ears drop while her cheeks blushed a little bit more "Oh come on, don't look at me like that..." he walked up to her back, tickling her face with his fluffy tail "I perfectly know when a bunny can't hold her instincts..." he whispered is her ear.

"Y-you St-stupid Fox..." she panted as his paws softly caresses her waist.

Nick's muzzle started to snif her ears when suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Jane woke up from her dream.

"How was the talk with your parents, Carrots?" Nick quickly stand in front of her.

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Well" Nick lifted her up "let's un pack the suitcases then..."

"Oh, hi Jane...didn't see you there..." Judy waved to her.

Her sister just waved back, before the fox winked at her, making her blush again.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

The fox and the bunny installed in Judy's old room, the fox laid down in the bed.

"Do you have a some kinda problem with stuffed animals?" said the fox taking a bunny plush.

"No, it's just that I never liked sleeping alone" blushed the rabbit.

"Well, I think you don't have to worry about that anymore" smiled the fox as he moved his tail

"Do you wanna go and greet the rest of my brothers?...It seems that the little ones liked you..."

"And the not so small ones" he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, let's go..." he walked her trough the door.

Both left the room to meet a bunny, of the same height as Judy, with honey color eyes and a light brown fur.

"Judy!"

"Jessica...I thought you were in college..."

"Nah, I quit it...so boring...anyway, I haven't seen you for a long time around here" he smiled "and this must be the fox every-bunny is talking about..." Jess stared at him.

"Nicholas Wilde" he offered his hands.

"Jessica Hopps" she took his paw.

The two waved hands, but Jess began sniffing the fox's paw.

"Jess!"

"What!?...he smells so...savage...

Nick blushed and stood still while the two bunnies argued.

"Okay, enough, let's go Fluff..."

The two sisters exchanged murderous glances before walking in opposite ways

"So...we did not want to attract attention, huh?"

"She sniffed you..."

"It didn't mean nothing...also, sniffing is a common way to meet someone..."

"If you say so..." she looked away.

"Relax Carrots..." said while grabbing her hand and hip "You're the bun that I love"

"Ohhhhh Nick..."

"It's okay, and I like that you're so possessive with me...it's so...hot"

Judy blushed at the comment of her fox.

The couple left the house, looking for Judy's brothers and sisters. After a long walk they found Judy's older sister working on the preparations for the wedding.

"What are you into, Jane?"

"Oh god not again" she thought "Judy! Oh, I was just, checking on something...it doesn't matter, how you doing?

"Good, a little annoyed with Jess, but is fine..."

"Let me guess...she flirted with Nick?"

"Yeah...so, you already know each other...great" said Judy excited.

"Yep, Snowy saved me from a bunny wave" Nick explained.

"Snowy?...you got along very well...I'm glad of you Nick..." Judy hugged the fox as he stared at the white bunny with that smirky look on his face.

"We gotta go now Jane, se ya around..." Judy keep walking.

Nick was going to follow the bunny, when the white paw of the bunny dragged him.

"If you wanna continue with that little thing from earlier, here's my room's key...take it before I regret something" she gave the fox a small key.

"What a naughty bunny..." he saved it on his pocket.

Nick caught Judy and they began to walk again.

"Are we going to see your cousin?" asked the curious fox.

"I think he's very busy, it will be better if we don't bother him"

"Well, then let's meet more of your sisters..."

"Only sisters?" she stood up in front of him.

"I know by fact that most of the grown male bunnies move out of their burrow for having a family..." he explained "so I guessed there weren't any grown brother of yours...am I right?"

"*Sight*...you're right, lucky, attractive, charming...whatever, let's keep going" she created a huge and relieved smile on the fox's face.

The couple kept walking for a few minutes, while being chased by most of the little bunny eyes around them.

"Carrots, I'm tired of walking through Little Fluffs...where are we going?" complained Nick.

"We're going to see an artist..."

They walked up to a little stand with colorful signs and a lot of glitter.

 _*Ting* *Ting* *Ting* *Ting*_ Judy rang a little bell that was on a table a few times.

"Kids! I've told you a thousand times to not...oh, hi Jude" she peeked through the red curtain that hide her.

"Nick...she's Jenn, Jenn...he's Nick, my boyfriend..."

"I personally prefer 'mate'..." intervened the fox.

"So the bunny got laid with the fox...how unnatural is that...I love it..."

"Well, you met each other...now we sh..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jenn dragged Nick's arm and stood up her table "soft fur, pointy ears and such a perfect muzzle...you would be perfect as a model!"

"Yeah, I know he's perfect but..." Judy tried to pull his shirt towards her.

"Could you please let do play with your face?" Jenn begged.

Thaw fox took a quick look at the irritated grey bunny.

"5 minutes max..." accepted Nick.

"Yay! Get in, get in..." she walked him to her little room behind the curtain.

Judy stayed outside while the yellow fur bunny was preparing all of her stuff.

"So...is this gonna be a portrait, abstract kinda stuff?"

"What are you talking about?...I don't do paintings..." Jenn stared at him, confused.

"B-but your sister told me you were an artist..."

"Of course...a make-up artist!" she took out a little brush.

"Oh!...Well I'm pretty tired right now...other day, maybe?"

Jenn just chuckled and packed her stuff.

"I get it...maybe tomorrow..." she saw the fox standing up "...but...if you're sooo tired, a relaxing massage would help you" said as she put her room's key in Nick's paw before closing it.

The fox got out, flustered and with a pair of keys in his pocket.

"You didn't tell me she liked make up..." he stared at his bunny.

"My bad...I've kinda forgot..." she excused herself.

"See ya, cute couple..." waved Jenn from her stand.

Judy snuggled into the fox's arm.

"It seems that they really like you on here..."

"You know I'm irresistible for anyone, Cottontail"

"Do I know that?...Yes I do...* _chu_ *"

"Well...ahhhhhh" he yawned" I would love to meet more of your great family members, but my legs wouldn't let me...I'm going to sleep now...

"Ok, let me greet some more relatives and then I'll go to bed..."

"Great...but hurry up..."

Nick went back to the room, undressed he put on some comfortable pants that he brought, while letting his chest uncovered. After being ready the fox got into bed, which wasn't as big as he imagined.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Impure Urges

Nick enjoyed a calm and peaceful sleep, when suddenly he heard the wooden door slowly open, he also heard a few bunny steps towards him before she slipped inside the warm sheets.

"Carrots?" asked the sleepy fox.

The rabbit simply just cuddle with Nick and started caressing his back.

"Mmmph" he growled.

The bunny tried to go to top of the fox, but she unintentionally slipped and stepped on the tail of the fox.

"Argh!" Nick cried in pain.

The fox sat up while he slowly opened his eyes.

"Be careful Fluff!...you know my tail is sensit...wait...Jessica!..." he tried to crawl away from her.

"Ow...come here you Warm Fox!" she locked her arms around his neck.

Nick struggled with Jess, they both started wiggling until she managed to hug the fox tightly.

"Guess there's no way out..." he thought "You have been drinking a lot, haven't you?" Nick wrapped his paws around Jess' brown belly, making her tail twitch.

"And what if I did?...then it will be so much easier for you to play with me..." she slipped her thin legs inside the fox's pants, feeling a pleasuring heat that made Nick's bulge grow in his underwear.

"We should stop...your sister is about to bust through that door..." he panted.

"The problem is...that I don't wanna stop..." whispered before licking his cheeks.

Suddenly the door opened, scared, Nick dug his claws into Jess buns without noticing.

"Nick, I'm sorry I took so long...Jess?" he freezes as she saw her sister "Jess!" she jumped towards him.

"No!...Judy, relax, I didn't do anything..." she tried to not get her cheeks scratched "It was the fox!...he locked me up"

Judy turned around before hopping on Nick chest.

"N-no I wasn't!, she got into the bed while I was sleep..a-and she didn't let me go..." he pointed the brown bunny.

"Get out Jess..." the grey bunny stood up in the bed.

"But he's lying..." she tried to defend herself while Judy took a few steps towards her "Auch!" Judy grabbed her by the ears "You'll pay for this, fox, you hear me?" she was dragged out the room by her sister.

Nick tried to dry his sweat while the pair of bunnies were arguing outside the bedroom.

A few seconds later Judy entered the room, with a sad expresión on her face and droopy ears.

"Judy, I promise that I did everything i could to take her away from me...but your sister is very slippery"

"It's ok..." she simply laid down the bed.

"Cheer up Carrots...*chu*...you know I always save the best for you..." he tried to hug her.

"That means you gave her something, Dumb Fox..." she avoid his arms.

"Oh, Judy..." Nick gave up.

"I'm sorry Nick, it's just that...I can't imagine your soft and smooth paws touching other mammal" tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Easy there, Carrots..." the fox let the bunny cuddle with him while patting her grey back "I don't wanna see tears, ok?"

"Yeah..."

The two embraced tenderly, sealing their apologies. A while later Judy had started scratching the fox's ears. Nick's paws went down her hips and softly took the bunny's jeans off, then he went up again to her chest, before throwing out her pink t-shirt to the room's floor.

"N-Nick..." said Judy when she felt their hips getting closer. "I think I'm not in the mood" she weakly wiggle.

"Just let me try...something..." he placed himself over the sleepy bunny and started warming her underwear up.

"Ow Nick...I know you wanna fuck me so bad...*yawn*...but not tonight..." she turned her back against him.

The fox had to accept his defeat and go to sleep, but his hot boner wouldn't let him, bunnies flirting with him all day, he was gonna reach his limit...unless he does something...something that wasn't exactly right.

Nick sneaked downed the floor and crawled through the floor, until reaching his pants and putting them on, the rubbing of his erection with his jeans made him suffer.

"* _gasp_ *...Guess I'll go hunting..." he felt a couple of keys in his pocket.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	15. It’s Still WildeHopps

Nick slowly opened the door, making a little squeak. He started to gently walked trough the burrow's corridor, looking carefully to every and each door.

"This looks like a labyrinth...how many bunnies will be here?" he walked for mor than 5 minutes before sitting down for a little bit of resting.

The fox stood up and got a surprise.

"Jane" he read on the door that was in front of him.

His legs shivered as he took a few steps, until touching the wood with his muzzle.

"I shouldn't...This is wrong, I-I'll just go back to my room..." he talked in his mind.

Nick took more than a couple of minutes fighting himself, running back the door, carried by his instincts.

"It hurts so bad..." he kneel "* _knock* *knock_ *...Fuck! Fuck!...why the fuck did you knock?...you had a key, Dumb Fox"

Jane, sleepily got up the bed and walked to the door, Nick tried to ran away, but it was too late.

"Ngh...Oh! Nick...you...came?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Not yet..." he could take a great look at the nightgown she was wearing.

"Oh..." she flustered "Well...would you like to get in?" she offered him.

"No" he thought "Sure" he said.

They both sat on the bed, but the fox could resist laying down in front of the bunny.

"So...why're you here?" asked Jane as she turned on a little lamp she had.

"Well, I have a few questions..."

"I'm listening..." she sat near to him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked shyly.

"Nope..."

"Okey..." he remained in silence for a while "look I'm not gonna lie to you...I have a HUGE problem..." he sat in front of the bunny.

"What is it?"

"*sight* forgive me Judy" whispered Nick before unzipping his pants, and pulling down the his boxers, unleashing his throbbing and thick cock.

"Oh my..." she was surprised with the size of Nick's knot "*glups* and...what is the problem?" they both tried to look at each other flustered face.

"I'm so fucking horny it even hurts..." he panted.

"W-why don't you just...masturbate?...it helps me a lot..."

"Are you kidding?...That would be so much painful..." he tried to grabbed her dick with one hand.

"Oh god...it's starting to get hotter in here..." said Jane before taking off her nightgown "Nick, did you came in here thinking I would fuck you?" her hands started to go down on her panties.

"Wh-Oh I'm so sorry I..." Nick tried to get up and leave, but the white paws of the bunny caught his tail.

"Don't apologize..." she cuddle with the fox "you really need to do it, huh?"

"I want to say no...but I feel like I would die if I don't..." Nick hide his face with his paws.

"What about Judy? Tell me she fell asleep, because if not I'm kicking you out of here..."

"She said she wasn't ON THE MOOD...so I thought after what happened you would be like me right now..." the fox laid down on his back.

"Well then..." Jane got up and walked to the door for locking it "Promise me you won't tell Judy..." said the bunny as she took off her bra and panties, kneeling before the fox.

"Last chance of backing up..." Nick thought "Fuck it" he started devouring her lips until she broke the kiss and pushed the fox back.

Jane took a few seconds to have a few sniffs before grabbing his cock, it was burning. She started massaging it from up to down, making Nick suffer too much he was about moan loudly, but he could cover his mouth with one of his paws. Then she started to run her tongue through the tip of Nick's masculinity while she had a good and strong grip on it. A few licks later she decided to try blowing the fox, but it was still to big for her, so only a few inches could go inside her mouth, but Nick wanted more, that why he aggressively pushed his hips to her, making the majority of his penis slide down the bunny's throat. Nick also added his hand, pushing the back of her head, but she didn't like that, so Jane squeezed the fox's know with both of her paws, making him surrender. When Jane decided to get his cock off her throat, she left a perfect lubricated hot cock.

With his last adrenaline shot, Nick pounced on her and started humping her cramped pussy, he also covered up her mouth with wet paw. When Nick was halfway inside of her, he took a few seconds to place his legs, before digging ever more on her bunny hole, the fox pushed Jane's legs, making her pussy wider, so it was easier when Nick started pressing his knot against her.

"It...won't...go...in..." she panted.

The fox didn't hear her so he pulled out and started stimulating her pussy with his claws, then, with help of his tongue, he stirred his pink and wet tongue as much inside as he could. When we thought it was enough, Nick prepared again, resting his throbbing dick on her sopping pussy.

"Ready?" asked the fox.

"Fuck, just do it already..."

Nick aggressively penetrated the bunny's pussy while he was trying to open it with his claws, it all went in, except the knot, it was nudging as hard as the fox could, but he was so weak, then Jane's legs tied up around the fox's waist and pulled.

 _ ***PLOP***_ the whole knot went in before a massive amount of cum filled Jane.

They both fell exhausted to the bed, Nick started to unconsciously lick her top of the head, while she wrapped her ears around his neck.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

"Ngh...Ngh!...Nick!, I can't get your dick out..." Jane panted as she flustered.

"That's because you've never been knotted...a fox knot usually lasts about 30 minutes..."

"So I'll be feeling my tight pussy filled by your hot cum for half an hour straight?...Fuck yes..." he cuddle in his chest.

**AROUND 30 MINUTES LATER...**

"Thank you for all Snowball...*chu*..." Nick said goodbye after he had dressed up again "and if you need help cleaning this mess, look for me at breakfast..."

"Look how much you've cummed...it would be impossible not getting pregnant..."

"You-Wha-are you gonna get...?"

"What did you expected...Nah I'm just kidding, bunnies have a thing that let them regulate when they wanna get pregnant, except during heat"

"You aren't on heat, aren't you?" gasped the fox.

"Ow Dumb Fox...bringing you here while heat would've been Judy's best mistake ever..."

"Thanks again Jane..." he hugged the bunny one more time.

"And as I said...I totally don't regret this, except if Judy knows..."

"Yeah, Yeah...Good Night, Snowflake..." he said before leaving.

"Good Night to you too, Wilde Fox" said Jane before taking the dirty sheets off and put a blanket on the bed.

Nick closed the door and sat down the floor.

"Fuck me, that was intense..." he caught his breath before standing up and stretching himself "And now let's have a good rest along my bun..." he frozen when he saw a door with the name 'Jenn' on it and a strange light coming out of it "Since we are here..." said the fox as he took a key out.

* _Click, clack_ * he opened it and got surprised by the amount of candles there were.

"I was waiting for you Nick.." a yellow bunny greet him.

Nick's eyes almost fell when he saw the sweet bun wrapped in a thin robe, so thin he could have a great look to her detailed underwear. The fox went up to her face, a simple cream color combined with a little black around her eyes.

"I-is the massage thing still on?" said the flustered fox.

"Please, take a seat..." she pointed her bed, which was covered with a large black blanket.

"Gawd...this is soft..." Nick gasped as he laid down "so...what is this, like a happy ending?"

"Oh no darling, I'm gonna please you, but not as the way you thought..." she got a bag out.

"If you take a whip out of that bag I'm gonna scream..."

"Just relax you dumb fox...I'm gonna massage you're whole body..."

"I'm all yours lil bunny..."

"Okey, so first of all...clothes off..."

"Wh-..."

"Shhh shhh shhh...just obey, if you do what I tell you, I'll be awesome..."

"I'm starting to think this is an excuse for seeing my naked..." smirked the fox.

"First of all, here's a towel, second of all, If I wanted you naked, you're already be..." she winked him back.

"Nah, I don't need the towel..." he didn't take it.

"I've warned you..." she said before dropping the bag next to Nick and getting on his back.

"Wow... going straight at it..." he tried to tickle her back with her tail.

"You ready?...Try to relax every single muscle of your body..." she whispered with her soft and hypnotic voice "imagine yourself floating in a fluffy and soft cloud..." Jenn poured a little bit of massage oil on Nick's back.

"Hmmmmmm" the fox felt a cold sensation traveled trough his spine, when she started rubbing it all over his back, now it was a warmer sensation that gave him goosebumps.

"There you go...release all the pressure you have accumulated..." she massage his shoulder "now I want you to concentrate on your muzzle, take deep sniffs and let the smells mix up deep in your nose..."

Nick started to smell different things around the room...

"Vanilla...apple...* _snif_ *...raspberries...chocolate and...*snif*...blueberries" hai mouth started to water.

"Very good..." she was extending the oil all over the tired fox arms "now..a couple of questions...what were you doing walking throw the burrows, alone and shirtless at this time of the night?"

"I don't wear a shirt for sleeping...and I was...looking for the bathroom..."

"Of course you Fluffy Fox, of course...oh I almost forgot...do you have sensitive ears?" she dry her hands with a smaller towel she had.

"It depend of wh-aaaahhhh" moaned Nick as she let Jenn paws squeezing his ears with a lot of lotion.

"You have to relax, remember?" she was in complete control of the fox.

Her paws mixed the oil with the lotion, getting as result a creamy and slippery mix that went down to Nick's butt.

The bunny grabbed another bottle and pored a quarter of it on the fox's butt. Then she took all the liberty of the world to squeeze Nick's buns.

"Ahhhngh!" he moaned as he felt her thumps massaging his butthole "Jenn..." he tried to complain "just trust me Wiggly Tail" she finished with the fox's ass.

She went back to his back and cleaned her hands again.

"Turn around for me please..." she ordered and Nick obey.

The bunny was sitting on his belly, Jenn reaches the massage oil again and sank Nick's chest on it, then she took of the robe she was wearing and rubbed the oiled with her chest and paws. He didn't know why, but Nick loved that, a mix of textures and temperatures, although she massaged him in a weir places, he was willing to let her do whatever she wanted to do.

"You're doing great so far..." Jenn greeted him "now...she looked at his eyes...I know you ate a lot in Jane's bedroom, but I was wondering if you would like...a sweet dessert, perhaps? she spoke with a smooth voice.

"Do whatever you want..." he panted.

"I'll take that as a yes..."

Jenn's paws run down Nick's hip, all of this muscles were relaxed, his cock wasn't an exception, it was all in his sack. The bunny proceeded to squeeze his foot his some lotion, making him enjoy every single second.

"Ahhhhh..." he gasped when Jenn!s little paws stopped.

She went up to his face, his sweaty and panting face. She goy a little wipe and cleaned his muzzle, both of his cheeks and his forehead before taking out a little purse.

" _*pat* *pat* *pat* *pat* *pat*_ " she brushed his face white a little bruh he had.

"Why are you doing my make-up?" said weakly the fox.

"You can say I could do whatever I want..."

"You kinky little rabbit..." said while she was applying some more cosmetics on her eyes.

He covered Nick's face with some powder, then some eyeshadow...

"And finally...the lipstick" she applied a shiny red color on her self.

"Why are yo-* _smoch_ *" Jenn impregnated the lipstick on his lips.

"Guess were going right for that sweet dessert now" she grabbed a few more things before taking out her underwear.

"Can I stop being relaxed?" he got a perfect view of her ass.

"Not yet..."

The bunny played with the fox's balls with one hand, while she dig her tongue inside the sack his cock was, making it grow faster than expected.

"Well you're fucking big..." Jenn tried to grabbed it with both paws.

She opened a blue little bottle and pour it all over his thick cock.

"Fuck, that felt great..."

The bunny started to massage the fox's masculinity with her hube feet, helped by the huge amount of lubricant she poured.

Nick started to wiggle and pant, he cover up his mouth with his paws so he doesn't wake the whole burrow up.

They both exchanged some hungry glances, before Jenn started to stimulate the fox's butthole again, she poured a little bit more of lubricant before shoving a regular size knot up his ass.

"Fuck me...you took it better than I expected..." chuckled the bunny.

"You...ahhh...fuck, this is...too much for me..."

Jenn started moving her feet all over Nick's cock faster and faster

Nick just could cover his mouth, before feeling that the bunny pulled the knot out and cumming all over his chest and try to make sure his heart didn't explode.

"Smile!" The bunny hugged his face before taking a picture.

"That was...the best orgasm I've ever had..." he said as he was gonna faint.

"Well It isn't the end yet..." she took his sensitive foxcock and slipped it all inside her, knot included.

Jenn started bouncing on him, riding the fox like it was a normal buck. Suddenly Nick's arms wrapped her, while his legs tied up around his waist and started moving inside her, making it more pleasuring for both.

The fox was growling while screwing Jenn's pussy, harder and harder, until he gave a last and powerful push, getting completely inside of her before stuffing the bunny with his hot milk. Thanks to the lube, the knot could get out easily, letting them without any energy left.

"Jenn...I've gotta go..." he stirred.

"Hmmm...why?"

"Judy will be waiting for me..."

"Oh fuck! I forgot about her..." the bunny started to get anxious.

"Shh Shh Shh...relax..." hesitated Nick "give me something to clean myself up...then you take a shower on the morning...I'll do the same...* _chu_ *..."

"How weird will it be if you go back to the city together" Jenn lend him some wipes.

"I'll let you keep that photo, if you don't show it to anyone..."

"Deal..."

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER...**

"Well, I think I'm done...Good Nick Kinky Bunny" the fox opened the door.

"Good Night Panting Fox" it all became silence.

Nick just walked around the corridors until finding Judy's room, he just got in and cuddle with Judy, but as he felt her calm breathing and his paws felt her soft grey fur, he realized what he had just done to her.

“I’m fucking disgusting...” the fox embraced her with rage.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Dirty Apologies

The bright sunlight that went through Judy's window was able to wake the fox up.

"Morning Carrots" he squeezed her waist with a hug.

"Oh...you are finally awake...it must be true that you're so tired..." she avoided his arms and sat on the bed.

"What do you mean with that, Fluff?" Nick was still laying down.

"Oh come on Nicholas! I perfectly know where were you last night"

"Do...you?" his voice started to shiver.

"You're much bigger than me, do you really think I won't notice when you walked out of that door?...This ears are not just for chewing you know..."

"I'm so sorry, Judy...I-"

"I knew it from the begging, and I thought that...I could trust you..., that you wouldn't be able to do such a thing..." tears started to roll down her cheeks "seems I was wrong"

"Judy I promise it wasn't nothing, it's just that I...was so horny these days and...ugh I'm such an idiot..."

"Of course you are!...but I'm ever worst, I should've let you in the city..."

"Please, don't say that Fluff" he tried to hug her belly.

"Nick, how could you?" Judy sobbed.

"Judy, it was only sex, there wasn't any emotions..."

"Goodness Nick, I could understand it, but we didn't even do anything...they...taste you before I..." she got up and walk to the little bathroom the room had.

"And I regret it..." he could reach Judy's leg and try to dragged her knee "I regret everything except meeting you..." the fox started crying too.

"It's late for that now...* _sigh_ *...I think you should go back to Zootopia before my parents find out..."

"N-no...I don't wanna leave you..." he weakly tried to climb up her chest.

"Then...then you leave me no chance..." she took her phone.

"Wh-who are you calling?" he started to tremble.

"I'm gonna quit from the ZPD, I won't get back to Zootopia ever again..." she started talking with the phone.

"No!...You can't do that!" he desperately tried to reach the phone "No! Please...you're the only thing that I have, don't leave me...not again..." his energy vanished, so he only could hold her waist while his tears fell down to Judy's feet.

"ZPD Secretary, this is Benjamin Clawhauser, what can I do for you?" was heard form the mobile.

The bunny just stared at the crying fox looking down, Judy knew Nick always tried to hide his emotions, but she had never seen him that way before.

"Hello?...You've calles the ZP-" the bunny hung up before caressing his ears and wipe away his tears.

"Let's talk..." said Judy before helping the fox to get on the bed again.

Nick wrapped himself around her grey back, his tail was down and his ears were droppy.

"He looks so regretful..." she thought "what are you talking about!? He fucked both your sisters..." her mind started to fight "it wasn't that much of a problem, at least he's now by your side..." Judy felt Nick's wet and twitching muzzle caressing her back "Don't listen to her, that cute fox you see right there has been inside your sisters, he didn't ever waited to taste you first" tears started to sprout in her purple eyes "he deserves a second chance..." the bunny started to tremble too "he flirted with your family and try to hide it..." an intense headache took over her "you know you're the only one that he loves..."

"Ow Nick..." she said before falling in her fox's arms.

"I swear that wasn't me, Judy, I could only think think with my...you know..." he hugged her tight "I would never change you for anyone...you're very special to me..." Nick felt how Judy's arms surrounded his neck.

"I'm still mad..." Nick's warm sensation and her headache, made a perfect mix for making her fall asleep.

The fox just let her cuddle with him before covering her up with his arms.

"I'm so sorry...* _chu_ *...forgive me...please..." he rested his chin on the top of her head.

After a few seconds enjoying that warm and smooth someone knocked the door.

"Judy! I bring some food since you missed breakfast..." Bonnie called her from the other side of the door.

"Oh , it's me, Nick...could you please bring it in?...Judy is asleep"

"Sure..." the rabbit entered with a bowl of cereal, she let it on the little table next to the bed and proceed to walk out "Oh and Nicholas...thank you for taking care of my little child, you've had to do a lot of thing to gained her trust...Keep it like that, ok?" she looked at the couple cuddling.

"Of course "

"You can call me Bonnie..." she walked towards the door "Oh! And just for curiosity...did you just mate?"

"N-no..." Nick answered all blushed.

"Well, I'll leave you alone now..."she closed the door.

The fox tried to stretch before sitting down and grabbing the bowl of cereal.

"Guess you're not hungry..." he started eating while the bunny rested on his lap.

He finished the whole bowl in a few minutes and caressed the bunny's back, he tied his paws around her waist and rested his muzzle on her forehead before closing his eyes.

 _ ***SLAM***_ the door suddenly opened and a brown bunny entered the room.

"Jessica for Fox's sake...knock before you enter..." his hearts almost stopped.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry...it's that...I have to apologize..." he gave him a worried look.

"Well, she's asleep, come back later..." he turned his back to her.

"Judy?...No! I have to apologize to you..."

"Me?" he looked at her again.

"Yeah...I know what happened last night, and it was mainly my fault..."

"What are you talking about?" Nick started to get nervous.

"You fucked 'Snowball' and ' '...because of me..."

"How d-"! he covered up his mouth for avoiding waking his bunny up "How do you know that?" he whispered.

"Oh, it's just that I have microphones in almost every room, but the thing is...that if I didn't sneak up to this bed and get caught...you've would screw Judy, instead of having the stupid need of humping both my sisters..."

"Well if you look it that way...it makes a little bit of sense..."

"I'm am so sorry, if Judy gets to know anything, you'll be dead...and it will be also my fault..." her cheeks got grabbed by one of Nick's claw.

"I forgive you..."

"Thank you Nick...now I should get out before she wakes up..." she walked worried.

"Jess..." he called her "bring those two at lunchtime...ok?"

"Sure!" she said before closing the door.

"Finally some tranquility, right Carrots?" Nick cuddled again before covering their bodies with a blanket and getting some rest.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Even More Dirty Apologies

It's has been a few hours since Judy fell asleep, Nick didn't leave her alone for a second, except when he took a quick cold shower.

"Did you miss me that much?" whispered the fox as Judy started to wiggle in his arms "I didn't even take 5 minutes" he felt how the bunny placed herself on his chest "Ehm...Carrots, does this mean that you forgive me?" he felt her twitching nose sniffing his freshly dried neck and her little legs digging in his pants.

"No..." she gasped before giving a good lick at Nick's cheek.

"Then..." he felt how his pants went down "w-why are you doing this?" Judy's hips started rubbing on the fox's bulge.

"Doing what...?" Judy panted as she felt Nick's bulge growing "Cannot I play with my foxy fox? the bunny messed when his cock pressed her wet underwear.

"I guess..." he gasped.

Judy keep stimulating her fox, until his warm boner poked out of his boxers. Nick claws gently went down her hips and smoothly took out her dark panties, the fox doubted for a second but the bunny's soft paws helped him finishing his job.

"You're dying for this, aren't ya?" he gave a little massage to her buns.

"Shut up, you horny jerk" she bit her lips as the bunny discovered his cock.

Judy grabbed his dick with her paws and started rubbing her entrance with it, making it wet. Nick helped her to get right on top of his tick cock, the bunny's fluid dripped all over the fox's large dick. She shyly tried to went down and shove it in, but she was too cramped. Nick tried to get deeper by pushing her ass down, but Judy was too tight he couldn't even get half of it inside.

"Ngh!" Judy moaned as she felt the fox's hot and steamy cock get an inch deeper.

Not being able to resist anymore, Nick got up and dropped Judy, grabbing her legs and pushing harder inside her.

"N-Nick!" she moaned while feeling the fox's throbbing and wet knot, nudging her pussy.

He grabbed her by the waist with both pf his claws and pulled while giving a last and painful push that made his knot slip inside her. She stirred while Nick spread all of his hot load in her sopping pussy, it was too much for her to take, so he drained Judy's entrance.

Nick could remain kneeling, while the bunny wrapped her arms around his neck and melted both of their lips in a wet and panting kiss. Judy dropped onto the stained sheets before the fox picked her up with his paws and let her rest in his sweaty chest.

"That felt incredible, Judy..." said the relieved fox.

"Nick, take it out...it hurts..." she gasped on his shoulder "...ngh...ahn..." she tried to escape "fuck...I can't..." she gave up and rest on Nick's chest.

"Oh you dumb bunny, of course you can't...a fox's knot gets inflated when the whole foxcock gets inside, we'll be like this for around 30 minutes, so get yourself comfy"

"Wh-what?...no...it hurts..." she sobbed while desperately trying to get away from the predator.

"Careful Carrots, If you keep moving like that I don't thing I can hold it for much long-...Oh Fuck" he loaded her again with more hot cum.

"You came again!?" she felt her dripping pussy full of her fox's cream.

"It doesn't hurt that much now, huh?" Nick caressed her fluffy tail.

"It still hurts" panted the bunny.

"Judging by how good you took my knot...I think you're milking it, Carrots" his muzzle started to sniff her soft ears.

"Shut up!" answered the flustered bunny.

"I knew it..." smirked the fox.

"Grrr...don't you forget about what you have done to me..." he squeezed Nick's cock with her tight pussy.

"Of course not, sweetheart..." gasped the fox "but at least all that is already forgiven...right?" he wrapped his arms around her grey chest.

"Haha...no, it's not gonna be that easy for you, Cheating Fox..." she tickled his ears.

"That's funny to hear while you are full of my cum" Nick nudge, pushing his cream to the deepest point of her pussy.

"So...30 minutes, right?" she smiled mischievously before squeezing Nick's dick again.

"Oh...fuck..." the fox moaned as he felt Judy wiggling and massaging his thick knot "I deserve this..." he panted before the bunny tied her legs around Nick's thighs and pressed their hip as much as she could.

Nick was weakly moving inside her, Judy was making him moan and pant until they reached climax once again. The bunny's pussy couldn't handle anymore of the fox's cum, so it all dripped to the bedsheets.

She loved the felling of being filled with Nick, is was such a warm, pleasant and relaxing sensation that slightly made her trust come back to Nick.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

But not for too long.

"Nicholas? I brought you some soup...is Judy already awake?" the bunny's mother knock on the door.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Judy whispered "I knew this wasn't a good idea, Dumb Fox" she tried to pull out...nothing.

"Relax, Fluff" Nick just stretched.

"How can you be so calmed!?...you know what will happen if my dad finds out!?"

" _*sigh*_ " the fox rolled his eyes "Yes Bonnie, she's awake...but it she isn't very hungry...could you please leave the soup on the floor?...we'll eat a little later..."

"Oh!...of course...e-enjoy!" Bonnie left all flustered.

"Ow...that went...better than I expected" Judy cuddle back in with her fox.

"Told ya..." he caressed her back with his soft paws.

"Mmm...how much is your fat knot gonna last?"

"Doesn't matter, it will come out by itself...* _yawn_ *...I just wanna snuggle all day"

They both felt their soft and sweaty fur mixing, while Nick's muzzle breathed on her head.

_***SWANG*** _

"Foooox, I brought this two for a small ch-...oh" Jess walked in with Jane and Jenn behind her.

"AHHHHH...JESS!" shouted Judy before covering herself with the blanket.

Jenn and Jane just got out, while Jess decided to stay for a while and have a look at the couple.

"Sorry, Guess I should've 'knotted' before 'cumming' in" hesitated the brown bunny before Judy threw her bra to the wall behind Jess "I should leave..."

"Really!?" Judy finished kicking her out.

The door closed and they both laid down, flustered and annoyed.

"Why didn't you knock!?" Jenn complained.

"Why did you fucked the fox?" Jessica answered.

Both bunnies started arguing before the older one had to intervene.

"Let's just...come back about half an hour later...okey" she tried to avoid the fight.

"Argh...Fine..." The two young bunnies agreed.

They walked away, letting Nick and Judy alone again.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	18. A Cold Shower After a Hot Fuck

"Oh God, take your burning knot out, please" begged the embarrassed bunny.

"Okey, okey...let me try something..." the fox dropped her on the bed and began drawing little circles on her lap with his nail "We're far from 30 minutes, so it might hurt a bit, but it also can be very pleasant..."

"Just pull out already!" she let Nick held her trembling legs.

"And here we...go..." he pushed her tight entrance with his thumb, making her moan as she got even wetter.

"Oh fuck, push harder..." she gasped.

The fox just pressed her pussy while slowly trying to pull out, his knot was opening her wide, the mix between her fluids and his cum made it slightly easier for them.

"Fuck! I can't!...you're so cramped..." Nick gave up.

"Huh...uff...here, let me help you..." Judy opened her pussy as wider as she could.

Then Nick decided to spit on his knot before squeezing her sex.

"Argh...Ngh...Ohh..." all the different fluids were lubricating his cock so it was easier to...

 _ ***PLOP***_ the knot finally came out, making Judy feel such a relieving sensation that drove her straight to heaven. The fox gently pulled out his dick, making most of his cum fall from her, while some of that hot stuff stayed on her inside.

"That's a great creamy bun right there..." he panted.

"Your throbbing cock felt SO good inside my tight pussy" she wrapped her foot around Nick's neck.

The fox's couldn't stand on his feet, so he laid down with his bun. Both felt that sticky and disgusting sensation from the dirty sheets. They wanted to get up, but their legs wouldn't let them.

"We should take a quick shower..." Nick did a lazy try to get up.

"You first..." Judy pushed him out of the bed.

"Auch!" complained the fox as he fell "C'mere" he grabbed Judy and carried her to the bathroom.

"Get me down you Stupid Fox" she tapped his back without energy.

Nick didn't obey, he just opened the tap, letting the water flow. The fox got into the little shower, with Judy in his arms.

"Ahhhh! *spit*...what is wrong with you?" Judy complained because Nick soaked her without saying nothing.

"That's my energetic bunny...*chu*..." he kissed one of her ears "Now, get the soap and start cleaning me up..." the fox opened his arms.

"Why me when you can do it by your self?"

"Cause I was thinking of giving you a little massage as a reward..." Nick smirked.

"Fine, turn around..." she started lathering all of his orange fur with smooth foam before rubbing all out with her paws. Judy did this with his back, then his chest, legs and tail "There you go! All clean and fresh...now...I want my reward..."

"Ok...but first you have to be...soaking wet" he let a few more water fall down his bunny "now let's make some foam..." he rubbed his hand until there were all full of white foam.

He started cleaning Judy's lap, making little circles with his paw, he went up to her arms and caressed them until they were covered in foam. The fox skipped her face and went directly to her ears, his claws just squeezed them without any mercy, making the bunny's back and Nick's chest collide.

"N-Nick...there aren't even dirty..." moaned Judy.

"Are you telling me to stop?" the fox released her ears.

"Never mind" she let the fox scratched the back of her ears, making one of her feet thump.

He quitted stimulating his bunny's ear and focused on cleaning her up. After a few seconds he manage to let her all fluffy and fresh. Without clearing the soap up, Nick hugged her back, creating a foamy feeling that went from her tail to her ears. Judy's mind blurred, so the fox took advantage and started massaging a much more sensitive area.

"Hmmph!" Judy tried to stop him.

"Come on, Fluff...there's a lot of cum in there" he pressed her lips.

"Fine...but don't do anything weird..." at the exact moment Judy said that Nick digged one of his claws inside her, letting a few drops of hot cum fell into the bath's floor.

"You're very stuffed...I might go deeper..." he added and more claw and started rubbing her walls, making her legs tremble.

After a nice pussy-ears massage he pulled out his claws out, and let the water cleaned their bodies.

"C'mon little Carrots, get out..." he opened the curtain.

"Ngh...I'm tired..." she hugged her fox's chest.

"Ow my poor bunny..." he wrapped her in a soft large towel "* _chu_ *...now you look like a fluffy burrito"

Judy dried her fur with the towel while Nick just stared at her while dripping on the floor.

"Here...dry yourself" she lended the towel before opening the door and letting a huge steam cloud out the bathroom "I'll go change the bedsheets" Nick could have a great look at here ass.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Nick got out of the bathroom, Judy had cleaned up the huge mess they've done, the bed was fine but a slight smell of sex flooded the room.

The bunny was laying down on her bed, she was wearing an old yellow shirt that she packed on her suitcase.

"Am I already forgiven?" Nick cuddled her back.

"It will be difficult to forget, but I guess I could forgive such a cute and sexy fox..." she let his arms tied in her belly.

"Wake me up tomorrow then..." Nick smoothly fell asleep.

Judy just felt his warm fur and his wet muzzle caressing her as some soft snores came out of the fox.

"He's so adorable..." the bunny closed her eyes.

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

"Fuck off..." whispered Judy as she took Nick's paws from her belly and stood up.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Anything for the Family

Judy slowly walked up to the door.

_***CLICK*** _

"You're done already?" Jess entered, accompanied by her other two sisters.

"Oh god, not again..." she thought "No! Don't do come in!...Nick is asleep..." she tried to stop her sisters from going in.

"Don't raise your voice then, you're gonna wake him up..." said Jenn.

The 4 bunnies sat down on the bed, around the sleeping fox.

"Look at him, so fluffy..." said the brown bunny.

"Yeah, he's like an orange walking pillow..." added Jenn.

"Stop touching him!..." she slapped their hands "Why are you here?

"Aw right, we wanted to...have a small chat..." said Jessica with an awkward smile on her face.

"Why didn't you just...waited for the wedding then?" she let the fox rest his head on her lap.

"Pfffft" Jenn chuckled.

"What?" Judy raised her ears.

"Oh you don't know?" Jane started caressing her ears nervously.

"Know what?"

"Judy, you both missed the wedding..." said Jessica.

"T-this is a joke, right?...there're still a couple hours left..." she looked at her alarm clock.

"That clock stopped working more than a year ago..." Jane took at look.

"Oh no...so...we basically came here for nothing..." she caressed Nick's back.

"He met your family...that's...good..." Jess tried to cheer her up.

"Hmmm" growled Judy "that's all you wanted to say?" she looked away.

"Yeah..." Jane stood up.

"Really I thought we were gonna-" Jenn got to say before Jess covered her mouth with her claw.

"Leave!...we're gonna leave..." the brown bunny took her hand.

"Ow...you're really that scared of telling me you've fucked the fox?" Judy made her three sisters freeze.

"Whaaaaat?" they turned towards Judy.

"Did you really think I was such a dumb bunny?" she he plunged his claws into Nick's neck, waking him up.

"Carrots, what the hell!?" he pained "oh...look who're here...the other white meat..." the fox sat down and wrapped his arms around Judy, while surrounding her with his tail.

"I'm sorry Jude..." Jane apologized.

"You better be sorry!" she wiggled in her fox's arms "you horny scum!"

"Easy there, Fluff" Nick whispered.

"Shut up you Stupid Fox!"

"Ok..." he shyly said.

"Judy, We know you're-" Jess tried to calm her down.

"I would love to be a fox so I could rip you guts of with a single claw..."

"There you go...let it all out..." Jenn calmly said.

"How could you flirt with MY fox!? You dirty hookers!"

"Hey! How dare you talking to your old sister like that!" Jenn complained.

"We're the same age!" she stirred, trying to escape from the strong fox.

"Are we?...I guess that actually makes sense..."

"Jenn, are you high?" Jane asked.

"Are you down, Jannette? she asked back.

"Don't call me that!...Jezz, fucking junkie..."

"I told you a thousand times, I don't do drugs...I just...took something to withstand all the...pressure the moment..."

"Anyway, Judy, I'm so, so, so sorry..." Jess apologized again.

"You didn't do nothing! These two were the horn buns that seduced my fox..." she pointed at Jane and Jenn.

"B-but I...was the main problem, if it wasn't for me you were on the mood and you both had a great night-fuck instead of...well...you know..."

"Jessica, if you want, I'll forgive you...but at least you didn't let Nick fuck you like a piece of flesh!"

"Oh come on Jude...forgive me..." Jane begged.

"It's not that easy you know...you both hurt me so much"

"I technically didn't do nothing bad..." said Jenn "I just wanted to do his makeup, he was the one that walked through my door, looking for a relaxing massage..."

"And you finished fucking each other?" Judy tried to get her one more time.

"Nick wanted a sweet dessert...so I gave him a full massage...and he loved it"

"You seduce me with your aromatic candles, massage oils and fluffy paws..." he growled as his face started blushing.

"The thing is!" Jess intervened "Jane and Jenn are willing to do anything if you forgive them...right?"

"Y-yes..." Jane smiled kindly.

"I guess" Jenn had no other chance.

"Everything, huh?" Judy gently turned towards the fox "You know what, Nick?...I don't think the fuck that we had was worth my apologies" she stepped on his bulge "I want you to give me the night that my apologies' deserve" she turned around and sit on Nick's lap, rubbing her fluffy tail on his underwear "and you 3 are gonna help me..."

"Sure, we could book you a room in a motel, nearby and-" Jess took out her phone.

"No no no...why pay for something that you already have?" she finally escaped the fox's claws.

"I don't like where this is going..." Jenn scratched her fur.

"I want a night full of sex for the fox and I...in the burrow"

"And what are you going to do with your few little brothers?" asked Nick.

"They'll take care of that" she kept making circles with her buns on the fox's bulge.

"What about mom and dad?" Jane doubt.

"You'll take care of that too"

"So...you want us to get ALL our brothers and sisters, plus mom and dad out of the burrow for you to mate?" Jess tried to make up his mind.

"Plus a few more things..." smirked Judy.

"Like for example?" Jane crossed her arms.

"Your bedroom is bigger than mine...right?, Snowball" said Judy with an annoying tone.

"Grrrr..." she growled.

"Ha! Looks like you'll have to burn the bedsheets..." laughed Jenn.

"And you, Jenn...I want all your mystic massage stuff..." Judy made some hand movements.

"Come on! Those are very expensive..." complained her sister.

"Love doesn't have a price..."

"Whatever...I'll see what i got..."

"I'll have to stop you there, Carrot and company..." the fox attracted all the attention "how do you expect them to evacuate a whole burrow for today?"

"We could book a good restaurant for our parents and then send them to a motel...like a fun-night" commented Jenn.

"Perfect!...you do it" said Jessica, making her sister complain.

"And what about the dozens of bunnies running down the yard?" Nick wrapped his arms around Judy's neck.

"Yard..." thought Judy "Why doesn't Jane take them to some kinda camping on the yard?"

"Uh, I-I don't like being with kids, I get a little bit...anxious"

"Do I look like I care?" answered Judy.

"Ok, I deserve it..."

The 4 bunnies discussed a few more details before ending their talk.

"Summing up...Jane is gonna lend us her bedroom and organize a camping in the yard for the kids...while Jenn is giving me some 'fun-things' and booking a night for mom and dad..." said Judy.

"Wait...does that means Jess doesn't have to do nothing?" Jenn thought out loud.

"Actually, There is something..." Nick dragged her arm "Get those mics out the room" he whispered in her ear.

"Ow, where's the fun in that?" complained the brown bunny.

"Do you prefer accompanying Jane?" threatened Nick.

"Ok, I'll do it..." she gave up.

"Hey, you can't leave me alone with all those kids!" complained Jane "What about Jenn?"

"She's gonna have a sleepover in my room" Jess hugged the yellow bunny.

"If you say so..." she accepted.

"That's unfair!"

"Well, then you shouldn't have fucked the fox..." said Judy while giving her an angry stare.

"Jenn did it too!"

"But you were the first..." answered Judy.

"Yeah, you made him even more horny so he fell into Jenn's trap..." commented Jenn as she pinched her sisters cheek.

"You're starting to scare me, Jessica..." complained Jenn.

The white bunny growled before standing up, Jenn was about to leave but a pair of paws dragged them. Judy took the yellow bunny to the corner of the room.

"Whoa...you're not gonna bite me, aren't ya?" Jenn raised her arms nervously.

"No...it's just that...apart from the oils...I would like...something more..." said the flustered grey bunny.

"Toys?"

"You can call it like that if you want..." she hide her face behind her paws.

"Who's the Kinky Bunny now, huh?" she smirked.

"Just...* _sigh_ *...could you do it?"

"Of course I can, it's the less I can do for you both"

"Great"

"Come on Jenn! I have to show you something!" Jessica called her.

Judy's 3 sisters walked out of the room, letting the couple alone again. Nick went back to get a bit of resting while Judy's naughty mind started working on a plan.

"Niiick..." she called, peaking over the edge of the bed, drawing the fox's attention.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Exhausted Fox

Judy tried to joined the fox in the bed.

"Carrots, if you're gonna keep torturing me with your thick hips and fluffy buns...you may just take your underwear off before I rip it of with my fangs..." he weakly pushed her chest.

"Is that so?" she sat on his lap, pressing his covered erection with her slightly wet underwear while dragging his paws to her buns.

"Don't do this to me, Fluff" he panted just before the bunny melted his lips in a eyes-closed pleasant kiss.

"You're dying for this aren't you?" Judy's paws slipped down his chest, but didn't reached their destination.

Nick couldn't resist anymore, he aggressively grabbed his bunny and put her on all fours in front of him, Judy's trembling arms couldn't hold when the fox's claws ran down her hips and squeezed her ass.

"I-I didn't see this coming..." she panted with her cheeks pressing against the sheets.

The bunny tried to get up, but Nick's strong claw pinned down her head and making her moan.

"Hmmmm...My...ngh...Wild Horny Fox" she let his soaking tongue out while his fox's throbbing and sweating cock started slipping on her fluffy tail "you're still burning..." the bunny felt his knot moving on her lower back.

"You deserve to be devoured..." Nick gasped on her lifeless ears as his dick poked in her soggy pussy with one push. "God I love your tightness..." the fox's tongue licked her face, covering half of it with his saliva.

Nick's legs tied up with with Judy's, a little bit of pressure helped his cock dig a few inches deeper on her sex. Judy was on the verge of fainting, feeling her fox's chest covering her back, his fangs smoothly touched her face while his wet tongue kissed her cheeks. The predator's mouth widened enough for her ears to sink inside him.

The bunny's mouth just watered as she felt Nick's teeth softly biting her fluffy ears as his knotted pressed on her pussy, nudging for slipping in.

"No...pleez...don't knot me again..." she begged between moans.

Nick didn't listen to her, he just gave a few little more pushes before starting a fight against Judy's sex. He gave a powerful thrust, making half of his knot widened her entrance. The bunny answered by squeezing the fox's cock with her cramped pussy, the pressure made his knot slip out. Nick tried to nudge one more time, but it was too late, Judy's tightness was too much for him, so he rested his whole body on the bunny's back before letting a big load of hot cream fill her pussy.

After a few minutes of panting and weakly licking Judy's blushed cheeks, the fox laid on her back, taking his cock out of the bunny's unknotted sex.

"Wow...I can't believe you took it all..." she opened her sensitive pussy with his claws "you didn't drop nothing...yet..." he poked his thumb inside her, making a little bit of cum fell "such delicious cream pie..." the fox could avoid taking a few lips.

"I t-think that's e-enough..." she gasped before Nick grabbed her by the waist and snuggled her back.

"My sweet cute bunny...* _chu_ *..." he warmly wrapped his arm and legs around the exhausted rabbit.

Nick kept smooching the back of her head until he fell asleep...again.

"I really hope that Jenn drugged you, cause if that's your real stamina...it would be hard for you to please this bunny..." she panted before letting the fox's heat relaxed her until sleep.

**3-4 HOURS LATER...**

The bunny slowly opened her purple bright eyes while feeling Nick's claws grabbing her hard by the belly, her fluffy tail kept burning because of the fox's hip. She wiggled out of his arms and smoothly caressed his face.

 _ ***click***_ the door slowly opened.

"Well after-...oh" Jane looked at the bed "I'll come back in a few minutes..." she turned towards the door.

"No...just...come here" Judy tapped the edge of the bed, Jane walked shyly to her side "what were you saying?"

"*glups*...I've finished cleaning my room up...now I just have to wait for Jenn to get mom and dad out..."

"Yeah, you smell like bleach...and that bandana is adorable" she pointed out the cute complement she was wearing.

"Thanks...here's the key..." she lended her the room's key.

Judy just hugged her sister, Jane desperately hugged her back before busting into tears.

"Ow...Jane..."

"I'm so sorry Jude...*snif*...it's so hard to not having someone by your side..." she look at the sleepy fox "I was the worst best sister...*snif*...just a horny bunny..."

"Easy there, sis..." she caressed her back "It's ok..."

"No it isn't...I'm so stupid..."

"Enough crying, Jane...you're kind, caring and beautiful...I'm sure you find someone..." she wiped out her sister's tears.

"S-should I take this as a forgiven?"

"Yeah...I trust you'll do your best with the kids...and then if something else goes wrong during the night...it will probably be Nick's fault"

"Well...you've done it...now I think I have foxfobia..." she got away from the bed.

"Oh come here..." Judy took Jane's paw and dragged it towards Nick's chest before and caressing it with her sisters's soft paw "There you go...nice and fluffy..."

"Judy...I-" Jane tried to say something.

"Listen, as long as Nick and I'll stay together...he'll be your family, and YES...you can touch him, but always with your pants up..."

"Does that mean I can hug him?"

"You can comfort each other...but if you cheat on me again I'll take off your skin...so yeah"

"Ow..." Jane made herself into the sheets and felt the fox's fur better "Oh!" Nick snuggled her, with out knowing it wasn't his Carrots.

She felt it for a few more seconds before getting away from his chest.

"You don't know how lucky you are...it's normal that all the other are jealous..." she stood up.

"The others?" Judy curiously asked.

"Your other adult and single sisters that didn't get to know this fox..."

"I prefer it that way...there are a few ones that shared her burrow with too many people..."

"Pun intended..." whispered the fox, making both bunnies turn to him.

"Nick!...you're awake" Judy greeted him.

"Of course I was...you emotional bunnies..." he stretched.

"Did you heard everything?" Jane sat back down on the bed.

"Not only heard...but felt" he dragged the white bunny towards him again, snuggling her.

"Look how cute...ok that enough..." he grabbed her sister "Once again, thank you...you're a goo-great big sister..."

"Come here, Jude" she hugged her one last time.

"See you tomorrow, Snowball" said Nick with a soft voice.

After Jane left, Judy cuddled with Nick again.

"You were so kind with your sister...you let her touched me..."

"I know you have some kinda bunny-fetish...you can't help it" she wrapped her tiny legs around the fox's nude hip.

* _Smooch_ * a short cute kiss melted their lips.

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

"Grrrrr" growled Judy as she got up.

"I bet ya that's another sister of yours..." he stretched again.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Getting the Fox Prepared

The grey bunny opened the door, hoping that it was only one of her curious little brother asking for a hug. But instead of that she got Jenn, with a huge cardboard box that hide her slightly mud-smeared face.

"All done!" said the bunny excited when she dropped the box.

"God, What happened to you?" said her worried sister.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I didn't know that it was that hard to chase a tractor on the move..." said Jenn calmly.

"Let the Tantric Bunny in...I wanna hug her too..." Nick called from the bed.

"What is he talking about?" the yellow bunny tried to peak throw the door.

"Nothing, forget about it...what's in the box?" Judy was interested.

"Oh!...right...ehm...the things you asked for, would you mind if I get in so I can show it to both of you?"

"I'll prefer if you just...I don't know...put a post-it on each thing with a short explanation...please"

"That's fine...I also noticed the fox isn't wearing any clothes, so I get why you don't want me to get in..."

"NICK! Put something on!" she made the fox fell off the bed with a shout.

"And before I forgot..." she put her hand in the box "here are the receipts of the expensive restaurant and luxury hotel I booked with someone's credit card" she took out a few pieces of paper "They left about 15 minutes ago..."

"Great, you should go tell Jane, so she takes the kids out..."

"I've already did...she started running around burrows, and I'm junkie you know..." she chuckled.

"Uh! Talking about drugs..." she stepped out the room and close the door a little bit "Was there any...drug...involved in your massage?" she shyly asked.

"No...why?"

"N-nothing...just a little doubt I had..."

"Come on Judy...you know you can trust me...right?...because I apologized and...did those things you asked me to do..."

"* _sigh_ * it's just that Nick was a little bit sleepy today, and I'm afraid that he does not have endurance in bed" she looked down.

"Pffft" chuckled Jenn "Judy...it's normal that he's tired, you how may times did he cum within less than 24h?...also bunnies always have energy for sex...we rarely get tired with the first round" she tapped her sister's shoulder.

"Guess you're right, I'll let him rest a couple hours more...then we'll all have dinner together"

"Sound great...so where do I leave this?" she rest her foot on the box.

"Take it to Jane's bedroom...you can use the key that she gave me..."

"See you at dinner then..." she grabbed the box and walked away.

Jenn saw how Judy's door closed, when she turned the corner the yellow bunny met with Jess, who had a plan.

"Ya got the keys?" she asked.

"Yes..." Jenn showed them to her sister.

"Perfect! Let's go..." she hopped to her other sister's room.

Jess opened the door and Jenn dropped the heavy box on the bed.

"Could you at least tell me why did we came here?" the yellow bunny laid on the bed.

"Well the fox told me to get my microphones out of the room, but he didn't say nothing about placing cameras..." she started digging in the box with her paw.

"W-what!?...W-why would something like that?" Jenn quickly got up.

"So we can watch it in my room, that's the sleepover's surprise..." she got a little box from inside the bigger box.

"And you hid them between my stuff!?" she dragged the box to her.

"Yep...now help me place them..." Jess took a chair so she could reach the ceiling.

"Why would I help you?"

"Cause you worked so hard on making this possible, look how stained you are...also say goodbye to all this stuff, don't you think you deserve a reward?"

"Jessica, I've already fucked the fox, I saw his nude body, I even felt with my paws...you're the one that want something from him..."

"Aw come on, wouldn't it be nice if you had a visual memory of this?"

"Argh...fine...it doesn't seem like I have any other chance anyway"

"So...where do we put this beauties?" Jess was holding 3 cams.

Both bunnies kept thinking for more than 5 minutes, walking around the room and looking for the best angle.

**IN JUDY'S ROOM...**

"Why didn't you let your sister in?...I wanted a hug..." said Nick while cuddling the pillow.

"Because I didn't apologize her yet...and you know that if you want a hug...you just have to ask for it..." Judy tried to cuddle up with him.

"You're so affectionate today, Carrots...*chu*" Nick let her snuggle up to his chest.

The bunny started kissing the fox's neck while her legs went down her hips.

"What did I tell you about being naked?" Judy breathed on his fluffy neck.

"Aren't you gonna wait for after dinner?" she felt the bunny's toe tickling his masculinity.

"You know what?...maybe I will..." she got away from him "maybe I'll let you rest for a while..." she got up and dressed.

"W-what? Why? I'm not tired..." Nick tried to reach her leg without getting out the bed.

"You don't wanna spend the night with a bunny as horny as I am right now without a few good hours of sleep"

"So you suppress your needs?" The fox threw away the blanket that covered him.

"D-do not leave the room until I get back..." Judy flustered as her trembling paw opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Nick did some cute crying sound that called the bun's attention.

"I'm gonna see how Jane's doing..." she closer the door, leaving the fox alone "And put your underpants!" she peaked before slamming the door again.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

"And...connected!" Jess checked her phone.

"Good...where did you put yours?" Jenn jumped to the bed.

"One in front of the bed and the other in the top corner right there, what about you?"

"In the lamp right above the bed, it's the best spot to watch all the action"

"Perfect!...now I just had to synchronize them with my computer..."

"Let's go then..." both bunnies left the room, after leaving the box on the bed and 3 hidden cameras.

Judy walked into the kitchen, where she found Jane, well accompanied, making dinner for her little brothers.

"Gideon?" she looked at the fox that was helping her sister.

"Oh, hi Judy..." he turned around.

"W-why're you here?"

"Since no one of you were willing to help me I had to call Gid for a little bit of help..." she dried her hands with a little rag.

"Yeah, it's good to spend some time with your favorite neighbors and ever better if you help them" the fox walked around the kitchen with a pair of plates full of sandwiches"

"Well, I won't bother you anymore...good luck!" Judy got out of the kitchen and kept walking through the burrows.

She looked for her other sisters for a while, in Jane's bedroom, in Jenn's room and y Jessica's.

"Oh Fuck!" thought Judy as she started running through the empty corridors until reaching her door and quickly opened it with a kick.

Jess, Jenn and Nick were on the bed, but they all had their clothes on, except he was shirtless. The yellow bunny was kneeling on the fox's low back, while the brown one was sitting between his legs, being tickled by Nick's tail as she massaged his feet.

"Carrots!...you're back..." said the fox with a sleepy voice.

"Wha-what's going on here?" Judy stepped in and closed the door confused.

"We're just preparing Nick for the big night..." said Jess while wrapping the fox's tail around her neck.

"What do you mean by preparing!?" she crossed her arms and started thumping her foot.

"Oh relax, Sweetheart...didn't you say that I wasn't going to be able to spend the night with a bunny as horny as you without some resting?...well this should help..."

"I-I didn't mean..." Judy tried to complain.

"Judy, I know for my experience that this massages help you having more pleasant orgasms...that way you wouldn't complain about the fox's stamina in bed anymore..." explained Jenn.

"You complained about what?" Nick did the lazy try of getting up, but his muzzle immediately fell back to the pillow.

"Nothing...I didn't say nothing" Judy walked toward the edge of the bed and caressed his cheek.

"So...what about dinner?" said the brown bunny as she gently licked Nick's foot.

"I'm not in the mood of cooking...why don't we order some food?" purposed the yellow one.

"Great idea, Fluffy Paws...what about pizza?" added the fox.

"Sounds great, you do it, Jenn..." said jealousy the grey bunny.

"M-me?" she raised her ears and stopped massaging Nick's back.

"Yep...you said it, you d-"

"Carrots...why don't you do it? You're the only one with unoccupied paws..." the fox slightly gasped.

"But I-"

"Pleez..." he begged like he was a kit.

"Ok fine!...* _sigh_ *...Sly Fox..." she got out of the room, grumbling.

"Wow...I wonder what that mouth can do, apart of talking that well" she smoothly tickled his foot "I mean...well you got to...get her out and...Nah forget it, it's no longer a truth that every single female bunny want to mate you..." she kept massaging his feet.

"Are you bunnies like, horny every time?" asked Nick.

"Oh honey, it's obvious you haven't been with a bunny on heat" Jenn slightly laughed.

"Wait, I thought you were always on heat..."

"It's something like that...but not always...we are on heat most of the year, but you were lucky, right now we aren't..." explained Jess.

"And how does the fertility work?" the fox asked again.

"When we aren't on heat we get to control if we want or if we don't want to get pregnant...but the rest of the year is just a hot mess..." said the brown bunny as she rested her head on Nick's thighs.

"There are some pills that reduce the effects of the heat, but you'll still have to use protection if you don't wanna make us aunts...again" kept saying the yellow rabbit.

"Argh...if I use condom I can't knot her..." the fox though out loud.

"That's because your carrot isn't designed for her burrow..." laughed Jess.

"Your puns really turn me on, you know?"

"The thing is!, Nick...that condoms are not the only contraceptive method that exists...I personally use next-day pills...you cum all you want inside her, dig your knot down deep her and go to sleep, and of course, the next morning during breakfast take the pill..." said Jenn with her calm voice.

"You're such good speakers too...maybe I'll come her more often that I thought..."

"Good...you'll always be welcome in our rooms..." Jess started caressing his tail "it wasn't any sexual invitation...but who knows..."

 _ ***SLAM***_ the door suddenly opened.

"Dinner...will be here in...15 minutes" said an exhausted and panting grey bunny.

"Well girls, I think we're done with my motivation talk..." Nick got up and put a black t-shirt on.

"What talk?" asked Judy curiously.

"Not your business, sis...c'mon, we're having dinner in the living room..." Jess pushed her out the door.

Jenn was about to leave, but Nick dragged her.

"And this is my payment for the massage and advices..." he warmly hugged the bunny.

"Nick...I won't like to ruin this, but Judy..." Jenn said shyly.

"Don't worry, she let me hug Jane..."

"Oh, now we're talking..." she wrapped her arms around the fox's neck.

They both left the room and headed for the biggest room on the house, with an extra large sofa and the biggest TV the fox has ever seen.

"Get comfy, Dumb Fox..." Judy offered him to seat next to her, but instead of that he just laid down and stretched, occupying almost the half of the sofa.

"I'll get some wine to turn things up..." Jessica entree the kitchen.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Hornying Around

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

A smooth jazz music was playing on the room, empty boxes of pizza were dropped on the floor, Jessica and Jess were humming the song between sip and sip of wine. Nick was holding a glass of wine with his paw that excelled from the edge of the sofa, unfortunately he couldn't drink, because he had a drunken bunny that already emptied her glass. The fox's claws were holding her belly tight, while Judy was just smooching his neck.

"You should've drink a little bit slower, Carrots...* _chu_ *..."

"Can we just go to bed?" she pressed his muzzle with hers.

"If you ask it that way..." he sank his claws in her buns while getting up, he carried her while she hugged his neck.

"Good night to you two!" said Nick as he disappeared in the dark corridor with Judy in his arms.

Jess waited until they both turned the corner for jumping off the sofa.

"C'mon Jenny...it's our time..." she dragged her sister's arm.

"Mmm...who's Jenny? said the yellow bunny while they walked to the brown's room.

Jessica struggled to open the door, when she did it her sister just jumped on the bed, while she turned on her laptop.

"Are you really gonna record our sister's reconciliation fuck?" Jenn took out a cigarette and tried to lit it a few times.

"Oh they had a few more this morning...this one is just to prove that Jane and you were willing to do anything for her...after you've humped the fox" said Jessica while she tapped on her keyboard.

"Then I'll make sure I won't forget last night..." she breathed out a little bit of smoke.

"You lucky massage bun...oh! We're in..." the cam's view appeared on the screen "wait...they aren't in the room yet"

**MEANWHILE IN THE DARK CORRIDORS OF THE BURROW...**

"Mmmmph...Carrots!...*chu*...wait...*chu*...till we get into the...*chu*...room.." the fox got attacked by a wave of wet kisses.

"Hurry up then!" she went back to his neck.

"There are so many doors..." he kept walking for a while.

Finally, Nick found the door, he took the key out of his bunny's pocket.

In the moment they both crossed the door the fox closed it with Judy's back, eating her lips in the move.

"The beast has been unleashed..." though the bunny before letting Nick immobilize her paws as his tongue licked hers.

The fox carried her to the bed and just dropped her aggressively to the bed before pouncing on her and ripping her shirt off with his teeth. The panting bunny was holding tightly to the sheets, she reclaimed her fox's mouth one more time. Their lips melted in a wet and gasping kiss that Nick took advantage of by unzipping her jeans.

He threw them away impatiently, another bunch of kisses and licks assaulted Judy's lips.

"Mph...Nick...take off your clothes..." she tried to push him back with her legs.

"Why the rush?" Nick smirked as he took of his shirt, letting a great view to the 3 bunnies "I was thinking of an erotic massage to warm the thing a little bit more..." he crawled toward her.

"Why not both?" gasped the flustered bunny as she felt the fox's muzzle breathing on her neck.

"Okey greedy bunny...let's see what we've got" he focused on the box "hmmm..." he took out a few transparent bottle.

Nick's jaw almost fell when he looked back at his bunny, naked and with a sexy pose that slyly hid her most private parts.

"Let's see how this works..." Judy grabbed one of the bottle and read the little note it had.

"Regular Massage Oil: Use it first, don't be shy on soaking your bunny's fluffy butt with this before squeezing it out with your claws"

"Oh...they're meant for you" Judy gave him the bottle.

"Well...you should lay down..." he finished reading.

The bunny obeyed, her arms hugged the pillow while her fox kneeled next to her.

 _ ***POP***_ Judy heard the bottle opening before feeling a frozen sensation that went down her back, when the fox started rubbing all of the oil, that cold turned into a pleasant heat that mixed up with his Nick's strong claws smoothly massaging her shoulders.

"Oh gawd...you're actually good at this" Judy panted as she felt an electrifying stimulus running up her spine.

"I had a pair of classes..." his hands slipped her low back so his thumbs could make a little bit of pressure.

"Ow..." her spine clacked.

"Let's see what else we got..." he reached another bottle.

"Fluffy Lotion: Some kinda smooth foam that smells like vanilla, after the fur absorbs it, her fluff will be like a soft cloud"

"This looks fun..." he opened it.

The fox's hands were all covered in the foam, the oil made it easier to spread over her back and legs going through her buns, where he gave a longer massage.

"Nick...you can release my ass now..."

"I want it extra fluffy for my hips...and now...the other side" the fox grabbed her waist and suddenly turned her, letting him have a hungry look at her flustered face and shyly covered breast.

With a simple move he covered all the fur between her grey neck and belly. Judy rubbed it in while Nick took another bottle.

"Before applying, wet her a little bit with the water sprayer that's in the box"

The fox give her some sprays in the chest and the back, until the white foam disappeared.

"Blueberry Erotic Massage Oil: Enjoy the sweet mix of your two favorite desserts...and yes, it is edible"

Nick smirked before getting on top of Judy, with both of his knees on each side of her hips. The bunny caught his neck with her paws and locked their lips in another wet and passionate kiss that left them panting. The fox spilled half of the bottle during the kiss, so when they separated he started caressing the bunny's lap with his oily claws, then he carried them to her chest before gently squeezing her breasts, making her moan. A moan that Nick suppressed with a few licks on her tongue.

The bunny started to feel the fox's charms really good, she slowly tried to take his pants off, but all the sudden Nick grabbed her by the wait and sit her in front of him.

"If you want me to take them off..." he cornered Judy between his arms, making her try to back "just ask..." the fox quickly separated from her blushed face and turned his back to the bunny before dropping his pants in a sexy way, letting his soft tail wiggle around the fox's hip.

"Oh..." Judy's trembling voice whispered as Nick's pants fell off his ankles.

"Turn around, little rabbit..." the fox ordered wit his claw.

Judy obeyed, she kneeled so that their backs felt each other's heat before Nick slyly ran his paws over her dropped ears.

" _Purrr_ " the bunny closed her eyes an let one of the fox's arms hugged her belly, feeling her back and his chest.

Nick's muzzle softly breathed on her left cheek as he spilled the other half of the bottle between their necks. The oil fell down Judy's back as he the fox's pressed her with his chest.

* _Smooch_ * Nick gently kissed her greasy neck before tasting her berry flavored fur with his whole tongue.

The fox's plan was going well, the bunny seemed melted in pleasure...or that was what Nick thought. While the fox focused on her neck, she got a pair of padded handcuffs from the box, she suddenly grabbed his arm and immobilized the fox under her.

 _ ***CLICK CLICK***_ she cuffed him to the head of the bed before running her paws all over his chest.

"Oh, Har Har...very funny, Carr-mmmph" the fox didn't get to finish his sentence when Judy pounced on his lips, exchanging a generous amount of saliva "...* _gasp_ *...Jeez Fluff, calm down...I had almost swallowed your tongue..." panted Nick, unable to stop the bunny from smooching his neck.

"I'm gonna make you cum till you faint..." she ran her claw to the edge of his underwear and smoothly took it off with help her nail, letting his throbbing foxcock breathed.

Judy gave the fox's flustered face mischievous look, while gently massaging his sweating masculinity with one of her paw. The bunny felt Nick's legs trembling as she ran her tongue all over his dick's tip.

"C-Careful with the teeth, Carrots!" the fox tried to wiggle when all the sudden Judy got more than half of his cock in her mouth, cooling down the heat of his sex with her wet tongue.

The bunny went down a few inches more before Nick's knot popped out of its sack, it was redder than before...also bigger.

"A whole carrot is too much for a Greedy Bunny like you" the fox panted as he saw Judy struggling for swallowing his knot.

The blushed bunny let more of her saliva go down his knot as she went up and down, making Nick moan with his mouth wide open. The pleasure was consuming he fox, it made him wrap his legs around Judy's neck, pushing her down so...

 ***GLUPS*** the knot got stored in the bunny's cheeks before his dick exploded in her gullet, making her swallow a hot load of cum.

"There it goes down your throat...look how good you took my knot..." Nick squeezed her cheeks with his thighs, making his soaking cock to slip out of her mouth.

"Mmmm...* _chu_ *..." she kissed the tip of his masculinity before getting her hand on the box again "...I see you like to get it ALL in..." she hid a few things behind her back.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" asked the nervous fox.

"You surely haven't got a lot of strength left after you came that much inside me..." the bunny easily tied up his ankles to each side of the mattress.

"Judy...ngh...this isn't funny anymore..." he tried to escape.

"So now you call me Judy..." she rubbed her hands in some kinda liquid "...not gonna save you this time, my cute foxy fox..." she sat on his tail, making him ache.

"Carrots! I don't like where this is going!" The fox started to stir as he felt the bunny's paws massaging his ass.

"Aw...you have such fluffy buns..." she squeezed them, making his tail wiggle desperately "oh, come on...relax...I'll be gentle..." Judy poured a little bit of lube under his ballsack, so it fell all over his butt.

"*glups*...Argh" moaned Nick as he felt one of the bunny's claw stimulating his butthole.

"If you keep stirring like that it would be worst..." she showed him a dildo.

"A-are you insane!?...that won't fit in!" he freaked out.

"Ow...calmed down...it's around 6 inches...not that much..."

"It's very thick..."

"It doesn't matter as long as you relax and keep as horny as you are now...even the knot will slip in" she lubricated him again after covering the toy with some of that slippery liquid.

"You're gonna pay for this..." the fox growled when he felt the tip trying to get in.

"Breath...and...there you go..." Judy shoved half of it with an incredible ease "does it hurt?" she worried.

"Just a little..." said Nick while looking away.

"Well then..." the pushed till the knot pressed on the fox's ass.

"Ahhhh..." the predator gave a little moan.

"It's not in yet, fox..." she moved the dildo in and out while poring the last drops of lube before giving a not even hard thrust to poke the thick knot inside the panting fox "wow...I thought it would be harder..." he looked at the flustered and gasping face of Nick "so...it seems you like it, huh?" Judy crawled to his chest.

The bunny didn't get an answer, just a pair of blushed cheeks and an agitated breath.

"Wait...you actually liked it?" Judy rest her muzzle in Nick's.

"Shut up and start bouncing in my lap..." he grunt.

"As you wish, my horny fox..." she started rummaging in the box again.

"What are you gonna get now?" the fox rolled his eyes.

"More lube..."

"Oh come on...you're wet enough I could knot you 5 times straight..."

"Oh really?" she stopped searching in the box "let's try it then..." she placed her self on top of Nick's burning boner.

The bunny went down easy, her pussy got used to his shape until the bottom middle, she could avoid falling on the fox's chest and hug his neck while pressing each other's sex, going forward some inches more.

"A-are you b-bigger than this morning?" she panted.

"It could be...my knot's size depends on how sexually excited I am...and it seems you really know how to turn me on" winked Nick.

"Fuck...it's so big..." she panted as his sweaty and lubricated knot tried to nudge inside her.

Her trembling grey arms hold her so gravity could help her, the inflated knot slowly started to slipping in her, opening her pussy widely while their different fluids dripped, lubricating Nick's cock even more before he pushed it all in and drained her entrances with a good amount of cum.

"Ow...god..." the bunny's energy vanished, so she fell on the fox's panting chest and hugged her.

"C'mon Carrots...you have to take 4 more knots..." Nick sniffed her ears.

"No...you're huge tonight...I-I can't..." she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey...it doesn't matter...*chu*...untie me and let me snuggle up to my emotional bunny..." he licked her tears.

"Okey..." she took the handcuffs off before Nick sat, so he could untie his feet.

In the position they were the fox's knot was just gonna get deeper because of gravity.

"N-nick...could you please pull out?" she shyly asked while her cheeks got red.

"Of course, my love...* _smooch_ *" he melted their muzzles in a kiss full of pleasure that made the bunny fell back, so the fox was on top of her.

Their lips didn't separate while Nick placed his lips a little bit higher, his claws pressed Judy's fluffy buns while his hips tried to pull out his cock from her tight and wet pussy.

"Awww...it feels so good..." she felt the fox's cock poking out of her, leaving a trace of their fluids all over her entrance.

The bunny stopped having an intense and incredible orgasm when she stretched and stir over the bed before realizing that the fox had disappeared.

"Nick?"

 

**To Be Continued...**


	23. Good Night

The bunny looked around the room, trying to find her fox.

"Nick..." she rolled through the bed, looking in every corner of the room.

The heat that grew inside Judy was consuming her, she was too horny for not being with his fox, too horny that her paw unintentionally started to stimulate herself while her desire to find nick faded.

"Ngh...Nick..." she called one last time as her claw thrusted deep into her.

"Oh...my poor hot bunny..." a soft voice woke her up from her trance.

"W-where are you?...dumb fox..." she got her paw out and lazily tried to find Nick.

"Oh don't worry Bun Bun, I'll come out later..."

"No!...I need you now..." she sobbed before laying down and covering her flustered face with her pillow "I need you so bad..."

"For what?...tying me to the bed and torturing my body?" hesitated the fox.

"I'm serious Nick, you can't leave me like this..."

"Like what?...Like a horny bunny that would love to be humped by a wild fox?" the voice came from different angles.

"Just...get out and eat me out..." she pressed the pillow.

"Wow..." the fox peaked over the edge of the bed "...you really need to cum..." he crawled towards Judy "...don't worry, I can help..." he rested his muzzle on her feet "...but only if you beg for it" Nick gave a few licks to her foot until the panting rabbit discovered her blushed face.

"Please, Nick...I'm dying for feeling you deep inside me..." she wasn't able of making eye contact.

"Ok insatiable bunny...guess I'll help you cumming..." he went up to her thighs while retaining her shivering legs with his claws "as I said before...god you're wet..." he pushed her sex with his thumb, making a few more fluids to go out.

Judy was just trying to keep calm, she almost ripped the pillow with her claws as she felt Nick's tongue, cleaning her entrance while his paws kept opening her legs.

"Relax, Carrots...I didn't even get started..." he took a few more licks that made her shiver and try to close her legs, but the sensation of the predator growling while protecting his meal was too much for her.

"AHHH!" she loudly moaned as the fox's tongue entered her, Judy felt how Nick's fangs smoothly rest around her sex, while his claws were now holding her hips.

The fox got deeper inside her, raising her hips with his claws as the licks and growls were stronger. Judy tied her legs around his neck when Nick got her back up, letting just her shoulders and head touching the bed. After a few more seconds tasting the inside of his horny bunny, the fox's took her completely up, her hip collide with Nick's mouth, causing his tongue to go the deepest it could. Then the fox's nailed his claws in the bunny's buns, blurring her mind. She was hanging from the fox, her ears were dropped on the sheets and her legs were tightly tied around his neck so he couldn't escape. She was in heaven, her fox's tongue was pleasuring her needs until she couldn't resist anymore.

"Nick...I-I'm" moaned Judy before letting all of her fluids spill in the fox's mouth.

Nick gently got his tongue out and let the bunny on the bed, panting.

"Wet...and delicious" he licked the remains of Judy that ere in his lips.

She desperately reached the fox's neck for a long and gasping kiss that let them out of breath.

"I-I don't t-think that was enough..." panted the flustered bunny.

"Ow...do you wanna cum with your wet pussy fill with my throbbing foxcock?" he caressed her chin.

"Yes please..." she answered shyly.

"Give me a second then..." he crawled to the box and started rummaging "here it is..." he got out a little red jar.

"The 100th Luftballon: A little scientific miracle that can make your dick bigger!, It inflates your cock for about 30 minutes so you could have a huge fuck, don't use a lot, after you spilled it on your parts, smoothly massage them for 1 minute straight.

The fox opened and poured a little bit on the tip of his sex, Judy watched how the drops slipped down Nick's cock before he started jerking off.

"Don't mind me Carrots, I'll just take a minute..."

"M-maybe this helps you..." Judy got on all fours, making her twitching and fluffy tail face the fox.

"Oh...you innocent bunny..." he got up and tightly grabbed her ass "I wasn't masturbating..."

"Y-you...weren't?"

"No, I was just rubbing that in my foxcock, but since you seem so kind, I won't reject your offer..." he slowly poked his dick inside her.

"Mmmmph...oh god you're big..." she felt how his claws were pulling her ass to his hips while Nick gave a few and gentle thrusts.

The fox's tail wiggled around as he raised one of the bunny's leg and accelerated his pace.

"F-fuck...your cock gets bigger every time you fuck me..." moaned Judy as Nick reduced her arms, letting just her chin and knees as support points.

The fox's hips stopped, he took a few seconds to place himself in the perfect position so he could start to mate her again, not faster but stronger.

"Harder..." Judy ordered and Nick obeyed "Ngh...god...you're gonna make me cum again.

The fox kept humping her pussy for a few more seconds, until he felt he was gonna cum too, but his inflated knot was still nudging to get in. He tried a few more pushes before finally cumming, he made her pussy overflow with his hot cream.

Nick pulled out and let all the cum fell to the bedsheets before resting his masculinity on Judy's lower back, who tickled it with her fluffy tail. Judy felt relieved, but the fox's knot was really hot, until the point of almost aching. He looked down her fill pussy and thought and idea.

"Oh, Nick...I mus-AHHHHHH!" the bunny felt how Nick slipped his cock in her ass and started screwing her.

"How does it feel, huh?" he pushed a few more inches in.

"Bad if you're so rough!" she cried in pain.

"Oh, don't cry..." Nick hugged her back and kissed Judy's cheek "relax, feel my warm body surrounding you as I smoothly fuck your butt..." he continued moving inside her with a much calmed pace.

"T-that's better..."

The fox kept humping her ass for a few minutes, while the cum and the other fluids were used as natural lube. Judy finally noticed the knot, she was already dilated, so the bunny knew Nick would try everything to knot her.

"Look at you go...your ass is starting to take my cock better than your pussy" he slightly stimulated her sex and make her moan.

"Just knot me already...you horny beast" she panted while Nick's knot started to sink deeper in her.

"Since you asked it that way..." he wrapped his legs around hers, the fox tightly hold her buns and prepared for the push.

"MMMPH!" Judy covered her mouth when she felt Nick's powerful thrust.

"Get me your hands..." he grabbed the, and pulled to him as his knot nudged to get inside.

 _ ***PLOP***_ the fox's burning knot finally popped in, and with it a new fresh load of cum that knocked out Judy. They couldn't handle anymore, both just fell into the bed before the fox snuggled up her back.

"It feels so fucking good...all your hot cock inside me...mmm..." panted Judy as his arms wrapped around he chest.

"I don't know about you, Carrots...but I'm too tired for pulling out...I just wanna...* _yawn_ *...sleep"

"It's ok..."

"So...I finally deserved your apologies, right?" Nick's muzzle started playing with her ears.

"Of course...not, did you really thought that I was gonna excuse you from cheating on my just because you fucked me?"

"Wh-why did we do this then!?"

"Shhh...because now I really know you love me, and you're willing to do anything to please me..."

"Of course...* _chu_ *"

"Oh, my head...it'll be better if we get some rest instead of talking..." she snuggled her back with the fox's chest "Good Night, Nick"

"*chu*...good night, Judy...I love you..." his arms pressed her to his neck.

"Love you too, sexy fox..." she got to say before closing her eyes, defeated by the sleep.

Nick just rested his chin on the top of her head and feel her oily and fluffy fur that cause him to fell asleep after a few minutes.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	24. A Lighted Up Fox

A sudden flash of sunlight woke the bunny up and made her cover her eyes with her ears before wrapping up in the blanket again.

"ARGH...Where am I?...What time is it?" she growled as turning her back to the window.

"Oh come on, Lazy Rabbit...it's only 6:30..." answered her sister.

"Jess?...is that you?"

"Last time you drink a bottle of wine by yourself, Jenny..." she started to tidy the sheets.

"Oh right...you're stupid sleepover..." the yellow bunny slowly stood up.

"Stupid for you...the alcohol knocked you out before the fox took his pants off..." the brown bunny finished making her bed.

"I don't remember nothing...just that I helped for nothing..." yawned Jenn.

"Oh I wouldn't call it nothing..." she took a pen-drive out of her pocket.

"What's that?" she walked a bit around the room.

"A half hour montage of the fox giving his best last nigh...and on high definition!" she posed like she was on an ad "I've cut all Judy's scenes and only added Nick's shots...just for you..." she threw it to her sister.

"Fair enough...wait...how much time did you spent editing thing?" she stared at Jess "and look at you...dressed up like Cinderella...*snif*...but you didn't take a good shower..." he approached her "you watched the whole show, didn't you?" she gave her sister a look with a mischievous smile.

"Well, twice...I had to make the montage..." she said nervously.

"Hahahaha...you didn't sleep either, right?"

"* _sigh_ *...I couldn't..." the bunny sadly dropped her ears.

"Of course you could not...it's obvious by your smell that your panties soaked last night because your horny claws weren't able to resist...and when you thought you're finished, an irrepressible desire of screwing the fox that appeared in your screen consumed yourself and took away that sweet sleepiness you needed...*boop*" she touched her twitching nose "that's why you tidied your bedroom, made the sex-tape and...I wonder what more" she smiled before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"H-how do you know that!?" said Jessica after a few seconds of trying to realize what happened.

"Because your totally discreet moans woke me up..."

"Oh god, you're such a freak..."

"Hey! You're the one recording a porn without our sister's consent!" she stood up.

"Oh Fuck!...the cameras..." she quickly turned her computer on.

"What happens with the cameras?" Jenn looked at the screen too.

"They are gonna run out of batteries..." she desperately started clicking.

"Ehhhh...so?"

"If those cameras don't have power they start beeping and making noises, warning you they are out of batteries..."

"Turn them off then..."

"Of course!...how couldn't I thought of that!..." she said with a sarcastic tone "they don't work like that...I took them from...i-it doesn't matter, the thing is that they're some kinda security cameras and they can only be shut down with a button..."

"And that burton is?"

"In the fucking camera!"

"What are you doing with the computer then?...shouldn't we go for them?" she tried to pull her sister's arm.

"I'm just checking that they didn't go off yet...there it is...5% of battery left, that's 10 minutes...FUCK!" they both started running throw the corridors.

The two bunnies arrived to the room's door, Jenn was going to open it when all the sudden her sister stopped her.

"Wait!...they could be awake!" she took out her phone.

"It's not even 7:00 in the morning, they have to be dead from fucking too much...they are obviously in coma"

"Let me just check the cams...yep...asleep like a sheep" Jess slowly opened the door.

"Told ya" Jenn whispered before entering the dark room.

The brow bunny used her phone as a flashlight, aiming the floor so she wouldn't wake the couple up.

"I'll take the one in front of the bed...you go for the one in the ceiling" Jess whispered at the yellow bunny's ear, without letting her time to complain.

The brown bunny easily disconnected the first camera, while Jenn had to tiptoe on a chair for reaching the second.

"Two out of three...where did you say you put the third?" Jess put both cameras on a little bag she brought with her.

"On the lamp..."

"True...I loved that aerial view on the...wait and how are we supposed to take it?"

"I don't know, but what I know is that isn't going to be me..." the yellow bunny whispered with her soft voice.

"You really wanna argue in this situation?" she almost raised her voice.

"No, that's why I'm offering you an easy way..."

"Hum..." the brown bunny looked at the time on her phone "5 minutes left...* _sigh_ *...we don't have time..." she walked up to the edge of the bed before stepping on it.

Jessica took a few second to stabilize her self and focus her eyes on the lamp.

"C'mon sis, just a little hop and you got it..." Jess hesitated.

"Shut your-" they both stopped talking as they heard a loud snore from the fox.

The bunny decided to listen to her sister and reached the lamp with a little jump, her feet were a little bit distant to the floor when one of her paws took the last cam.

"Ye...ahhh" Jess almost stepped on her sister's back, the lamp has moved so she was placed right on top of her.

"Swing a little bit..." her other sister tried to help her.

"Can you just hold my ankles or something?"

"Well...guess we'll do it the easy way then..." she walked toward her and hold her legs until they touched the floor.

"Now...let's get the fuck out of here..." Jessica dragged her sister's arm.

They both left the room and felt relieved when the door closed.

"Uff...I didn't think we're going to be able to do it..." Jess wiped out a few sweat drops on her forehead.

"I'm gonna make myself addict to adrenaline too..." chuckled Jenn.

"Well now that we-"

 _ ***CLONK***_ a really big noise came out of the white bunny's room.

"The lamp..." both rabbits looked at each other "run..." they quickly got away.

"CARROTS!...what's wrong with you!?" Nick got up and started aching.

"Why you shouting?" Judy lazily woke up and turned her table lamp "Oh goodness!" the bunny started to tremble as she saw a side of her fox's face covered in blood.

"Was that a lamp?" Nick yawned as Judy walked him to the bathroom.

"What did you do!?" she worried while taking a med kit out.

"Oh, I banged my head the wall..."

"I'm not joking!"

"Fluff, it just fell...and well...here we are" he pained a little while Judy started to clean all the red mess of his face.

"A lamp doesn't fell because you look at it, Nick..." she began to treat his wound.

"Judy...I swear that I'm as confused as you...why would I lie to you?" he tried to warm her heart with a charming smile.

"Ow...come here you dumb fox" she hugged his head "* _chu_ *...let me just finish curing you..." the bunny used a little cotton, wet in medicinal alcohol.

"Of course..." he tried keeping his smile as he felt little burns.

"This may sting a little" Judy covered his wound with a gauze before putting a little bandage on it.

"R-really...I d-didn't notice it..." he panted.

"My tough fox...* _smooch_ *...let's go back to bed...you stole my cuddling awakening..."

"My cute nudie bunny...how lucky you were that my knot was already out when the lamp hit me..." the fox put the remains of the lamp away.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how painful it would be if you suddenly stirred in my relaxed butthole..." the bunny slipped into the sheets.

"Oh Carrots, I would have bled out if it wasn't for you..." he hugged her waist tightly.

"Don't say those thing, I don't wanna imagine a life without you..." her paws wrapped around his neck.

"* _glups_ *...ow...you hit me hard with that, Fluff" Nick snuggled her harder.

"Hmmm...foxes...so emotional...* _chu_ *" Judy kissed his cheek "now let's rest a little bit more...* _yawn_ *...it's like 7 in the morning"

 

**To Be Continued...**


	25. The Other Awakening

The pair of bunnies were exhausted of running away, they arrived to the kitchen without knowing.

"* _pant* *pant_ *...how does a good breakfast sound?" asked Jess.

"I think we deserve it..." gasped Jenn.

"I'll go find Jane...I'm a horrible cooker..." said the brown rabbit as she opened the crystal door that communicated with the outside.

The yard was full of bunnies in sleeping bags, there were only a couple of tents, but she had to go through that minefield of fluffs before reaching them.

 _ ***CREEEEK***_ Jess pulled the zip of a blue big tent that was empty.

"Why would they have an empty tent?...well at least now I know she's in the other one..." she creepily talked to herself.

The bunny walked though another bunch of slept bunnies before reaching a black and bigger tent.

"Knock, knock?" she unzipped the door "Jane are you-" Jessica froze when she saw her sister, well accompanied by the other fox "Oh my..." The bunny took out her phone, willing to take a photo.

 _ ***CLICK***_ the flash unintentionally went off, waking both mammals.

"Ngh..." Jane growled warmly when she felt the Gideon's warm chest "J-Jess?" she hardly saw.

"Hi cutie couple...had fun last night?"

"Oh...eh, Jessica it's not what're ya thinkin..." the fox tried to explain.

"Of course it is!" the white rabbit hugged him.

"Mmmm...two foxes in 24 hours..." Jess softly whispered "Well I'll leave you alone...I've already have what I wanted..." she showed her phone.

"Grrr" grunted Jane before her sister closed the door.

"Listen Jane, I...really don't care if you are willing to leave, we can make like this would've never happened...cause we're both too drunk for thinking clearly and...I recently broke with Sharla and...mph..." the bunny got tired of listening him, so she pounced on his lips, melting both in a warm and long kiss that made them fall again in the slightly padded floor.

Meanwhile the brown bunny entered the kitchen again, with a satisfied smile on her face. Her sister was laying down on the big sofa, enjoying some breakfast.

"A-are you having last night's pizza for breakfast" one of Jess's ear raised.

"Yep..."

"Give me some..."

Both bunnies finished with the remains of pizza that were left on the living room, so they decided to get some rest at the sofa as they talk.

"Did you know that Gid Grey was here?" asked Jenn with a tired tone of voice.

"Ehm...no...where is he?" stretched the yellow bunny.

"In the yard...he had just fucked Jane..." said her sister calmly.

"He what!?" Jenn almost drowned with a small piece of pizza that was in her throat.

"Yeah, I found them, naked in the same tent...even she was proud of spending the night with the neighbor"

"Finally he caught one...after flirting with every and each one of use...the fox got the oldest bunny in the burrow..." Jenn got up and slowly walked up to the fridge.

"Although, he has to be big...I mean look at his body..." the pervert side of Jess brain started to take over.

"Not necessarily...but after seeing Nick...I would risk saying that your theory is true" the yellow bunny drank a few sips of water to help the hungover.

"How many times are you gonna remind me that I was the only one that didn't taste a fox?" she peaked from the sofa.

"Until you taste one..." Jenn closed the fridge and came back the the soft sofa "by the way...were those two already coming?" she pointed the yard though the window.

"Judging by the time it is...they've fucked again..." Jess looked at her watch.

"How horny foxes are..." the bunnies remained silence for a few seconds "and what would've happened with Nick and Judy?"

"Shit you're right...to whom the lamp will have fallen?"

"Probably the fox...he was hugging her tight...covering the majority of her body with his warm chest..." fantasied the bunny.

"Stop depressing me already!" the brown bunny threw a pillow.

"Never!" The yellow one threw it back.

They got entangled in a pillow fight that made them even fall from the sofa, they kept throwing feather-stuffed things until the sound of a door opening made them froze.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	26. A Strange Way to Prove Love

A few slow steps made the bunnies quickly went back to the sofa.

"Wha da hell is all those noises!?" an old rabbit walked out from the corridor.

"Grandpa...why aren't you on the yard with the rest of the family?" said the brown bunny.

"It's cold and damp...also...I heard that baker fox is out there..."

"Yeah...Gideon is helping Jane a lot...he's taking care of the kids too..." Jenn stood up and walked to the kitchen before making some coffee.

"How irresponsible...letting your little brothers in the hands of a predator..." he growled.

"What are we gonna do?...foxes are now the thing..." Jess took a cup of coffee.

"On my times bunnies made love because they wanted to form a big family...not because they're looking for new sexual experiences...like Trudy..." he sat on his armchair.

"Pffft" both bunnies spilled the coffee "...what are you saying grandpa?" the yellow bunny sat back down.

"Didn't you hear the moans?...mah gawd...I'm half deaf..."

"Hum...so what do you think about the fox?"

"What fox?"

"The one that was with-* _snore_ *-never mind you fell asleep again" Jess laid down again.

The two rabbits spend a few minutes on the couch, the pair of drinks they had woke them up.

"Ngh...I need to do something...I'm gonna meditate or something like that..." Jenn got up "in my room...and alone..."

"If you're going to masturbate just ask for some privacy..." shouted Jess.

"Leave me alone!"

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

Nick tried to fall asleep again, but the grey bunny just kept wiggling around.

"Stay quiet already..." he pressed her to his chest, immobilizing her.

"N-Nick!" she was trapped in the fox's arms.

"Jeez you feel good...like a soft, fluffy and cute plush..." he rubbed his cheeks on hers.

"You're squeezing me too hard!" Judy curved her back.

"Just like last night..." Nick smooched her forehead.

"Ngh..." she slightly moaned as the fox tied got their hips together "...release me, please..."

"Fine..." he got a few inches away from her face "... _*chu* *chu* *chu* *chu* *chu*._.." the fox just rested his paw on her hip.

"I can't move...my whole body hurts..." she softly caressed Nick's cheek.

"Well...if you're not gonna sleep anymore..." the fox got out of the bed and stretched "I think it's time to get some breakfast..."

"Wait...can you...carry me in your arms?" she shyly asked.

"Of course, my sweet bun..." Nick smoothly lifted her up.

"* _smooch_ *...my strong and nude fox..." she kissed his neck.

"Yep...I almost forgot..." he dropped the bunny in the bed before putting his pants on.

"Ow!...be more careful Nick!"

"I'm sorry..." the fox lifted her up again "I never treated with a hard fucked bunny in the morning before..."

"I can't wait to get back to the city and spend our days off fucking the shit out of each other..."

"I'm afraid of what can a drunken bunny on heat can do to me...but I'm sure I'll love it..."

"I'm curious of how horny can you be when the heat comes to YOU..."

"Enough to make a quick visit to the burrow and to your sisters..."

"Then I'll make sure to get you satisfied...*ch-" the kiss got interrupted by the fox, who pulled her apart and made her look right into his green eyes.

"How about we make a deal?" smirked Nick.

"A deal?...with a sly fox like you?...let's see how you want to fuck my sisters..."

"Listen, Carrots...I was just proposing you that we have an open relationship..."

"W-what's that?"

"Well...you're the most precious thing in my life and I would never cheat on you again...I also love spending the night with you..."

"Get to the point, Nick..."

"I understand that our needs and urges while the heat are sometimes...irrefrenable, that why if you ever-* _smooch_ *" Judy had to shut him up with a quick kiss.

"Listen up, Stupid Fox...Do you love me?"

"You know that..."

"So you promise me you'll be loyal to me..."

"Foxes are very loyal to their mates..."

"Of course" she whispered "...and you swear that you didn't feel nothing with Jenn and Jane?"

"I was so horny, I don't even remember...that means no..."

"* _sigh_ *...oh my god, I can't believe I'm about to say this..." she thought "Nicholas...I obviously know you're crazy for me...and that you'll never leave me for a tall and attic vixen, or worst...another bunny..."

"You're goddamn right, my gorgeous rabbit..."

"I'm willing to be in a open relationship...where we can only 'show affection' to the third person when the other isn't available or looking..."

"Could you repeat that for me?" the fox was confused.

"You can't just walk to the living room and bust a nut on one of my sisters...you can't fuck another female...or male, if you could do it with me..."

"Okey...continue"

"If we are somehow...occupied, like...with work or...out with the girls...you can...* _glups_ *...freely vent yourself"

"Judy, why are you doing this?...it's obvious that you don't like the idea of sharing me with no one..." the fox let her on the floor.

"Because I love you, I know you have that fluff addiction that sometimes doesn't even let you think and overall...I...don't want you to be sexually repressed" she blushed.

"I don't even deserve you...* _smoch_ *...so, we have a deal then?"

"Not yet...we both can't do it with other persons if we aren't on heat, because then our urges will be normal, that means ZERO needs of fucking anyone else. And on your first heat...you can only screw my sisters..."

"What?" Nick raised one of his ears.

"You've heard me!...and if that means you have to come to the burrow...you can't just do a quick one and leave, no no no...you'll help my family with the farm...and at night you can sleep with any female, single, Hopps you like..."

"It seems you had it already prepared...anyway...fair enough, but who are you gonna screw if I'm not accesible?"

"Oh Nicky...nobody...I'll just take a few pills and sleep...* _chu_ *..."

"I promise I'll give you all the pleasure you deserve..." the fox hugged her.

"Don't you forget about love, Dumb Fox..." she caressed his ears.

"Of course not... _*chu* *chu* *chu*_ " he drown her neck with wet kisses "...now can we please get some breakfast...I think we both need to replenish energy after last night..." he lifted her up again.

"Alright...let's go to the kitchen..." the bunny wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and sniffed his fur.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	27. A Bunch of Feelings

The fox slowly walked up to the kitchen, while passionately kissing the bunny that was hanging from his neck. It seemed Judy was too hungry that instead of breakfast she decided to eat Nick's lips.

"Mph...Carrots...I know I'm irresistible...but you could at least wait until-"

"Listen up here, you Fluff Predator...do you even have an idea of what kind of deal had you make?"

"You're starting to scare me Judy..." Nick got her a few inches away from him.

"Nicholas Wilde, you're gonna pay for everything wrong that you did to me...

"W-what?"

"Oh so now you don't know...you really think I'm gonna let you touch other bunnies?...does this fox even know how sexually active a bunny can be...especially in heat?"

"* _glups_ *"

"I won't let you breathe..." she ran her finger throw his chin "...it's time to stop being the little, innocent and dumb bunny you thought I was, and start being the tough agent you got in love with..."

"I-I'm not very sure of-"

"Well I'm sure of something..." one of her paws ran down his lap "...you're gonna keep your pants up...otherwise..." she tightly grabbed his parts "...got it?, horny fox..."

"Argh...y-yeah"

"Didn't hear you..." she ignored the fox.

"Yes!" finally the bunny released him.

"I hope you reme-" Judy was interrupted by Nick falling on her "Nick!" she wiggled until getting out from under him.

"Am sorry..." he gasped as he crawled to the kneeling bunny.

"Oh don't be dramatic...* _snif_ *...just be loyal..." she sniffed his twitchy ears.

"I promise I'll never leave you..."

"Nicky...I don't want any more promises...I just want you to prove it..."

"And I will..." he weakly wrapped his trembling arms around her neck.

"Okey...easy there, sentimental fox..." she caressed Nick's shivering back.

"No!...I totally deserve everything!...oh Judy...I don't even deserve your apologies...I don't know why you're still by my side..." he broke into tears "...I'm just a stupid fox..." he got up.

"Nick?" said she bunny as the fox started walking "the...kitchen is in the other way..."

"I know..." Nick got into Judy's room, closed the door and sat on the other side, blocking it.

"Nick, sweetheart..." she tried to open the door "Nicky...c'mon...let me in..."

"That's not gonna happen, Judith..."

"Judith?...Nick!...don't joke around with this..." the bunny desperately started to push the door.

"It's over, Hopps...you're staying here...I'll go back to the city and continue my live..." he said with a serious tone.

"Nick! No!...I'm going back to Zootopia with you!"

"In that case...don't count with me for the ZPD..."

"What?...I-I not gonna let you go back to your hustles!" she started thumping her foot.

"Of course I'm not!...I'll just...stop working for a while or move to another city..."

"W-why would you do that?" her paws slipped down the door.

"Why!?...cause I'm a fucking jerk that doesn't know the meaning of love, I didn't treat you like I was supposed to, a stupid fox that can't keep his pants on...you deserve someone much better than me..." he slowly got up.

"Don't say that..." tears started to sprout from the bunny's purple eyes.

"Why not?...it's the truth..."

"Please...let me in..."

"I'm so sorry if I'm hurting you, but this is my way to love you without hurting you..." a few steps sounded.

"N-no..." she opened the door and faced the fox, already dressed up and with a suit case on his paw.

"It's for your own good..." he wiped away her tears.

"Please..." sobbed the bunny before letting the fox walk away "Nick..." she made the fox turn to her "...don't leave me..."

Nick slowly walked towards to her, gently grabbed her cheeks and softly kissed her grey forehead.

"Goodbye Judy Hopps, it was a pleasure meeting you..." whispered Nick before walking away again, breaking the bunny's heart.

Judy could react, she just let her tears roll down her face before falling on her knees and watching her fox walked out the burrow, avoiding any bunny that was there. After a few seconds trying to get up, she finally stood on her trembling legs.

_*pat*_

_*pat* *pat*_

_*pat*_ _*pat* *pat*_

"J-Jenn!...Jess!" a few weak shouts were heard from the dark corridor.

"Jude?" the brown bunny got up from the sofa to comfort her crying sister "What happened!?"

"He left..."

"The fox?"

"Yes..." she could repress any tear.

Nick walked up to the train station, he didn't look back, he hold his suitcase tightly and waited for the next train to Zootopia. The fox failed to repress all of their memories...what happened under the bridge, his graduation, that damn coffee...and the beautiful night she gave him...

"You're leaving already?" a soft voice made him turn around.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	28. A Goodbye

"Look who had come to say goodbye...what do you what Jenn?" the fox crossed his arms.

"I...wouldn't like to call it 'a goodbye'..."

"I wouldn't neither...but this is how it is..." he look back at the train tracks.

"Nick, I know you're mad with yourself...and I know you want the best for Judy..."

"That's why she doesn't have to worry about a stupid fox in her life ever again..."

"* _sigh_ *...look, I don't know you very well, but what I know is that we treated Judy like she was scum, she didn't deserve nothing of this...and less, that you run away in a moment like this..."

"You're not gon-"

"I've heard it all, your little talk in the corridor...she's broken, she can't think clearly...both of you can't think clearly. You're surrounded of bad energy that block your happiness...and most important, your love...a relationship like that can't be successful...that why you have to stay by her..."

"Jenn, I appreciate your sister work here...but I can't go back..."

"You promised it to her!...you said that you'll never leave her...and not even a day after, you broke her heart into thousand of pieces..."

"Don't make this harder please..." the fox covered his face with his unoccupied paw.

"Harder?...you don't what happened after the press conference incident, right?"

"How do you know that?" the fox's ears tensed.

"YOU, and only you...were the reason why she came back, depressed all day and crying your name all night..."

"That's bullshit" he discovered his face, letting his tears fall down.

"Nick, she needs you more than ever...leaving her will be a mistake that you'll always regret...she didn't love anyone as she loved you..."

"She hates me, I'm not good enough for her..."

"Of course your not good enough...you're perfect..." the bunny gave him a warm smile to tried cheer him up.

"I can't stay with her, not after all I did to her..."

Jenn rest her paw on the fox's shoulder.

"It's true that she wouldn't forgive you..."

"I don't want her to her to forgive me, I don't deserve nothing good from her..."

"Me neither...yeah, we're mammals guided by our instincts, but we're not stupid, and we both know what we did...and it was wrong...but I'm her sister, and I'll always be by her side, supporting her..."

"Can't you understand, that I'll be still hurting her if I stay with her, that's why I prefer to not look at her tears falling down when I do..."

 _ ***TOOT TOOT***_ the train appeared on the rails.

"Nick..." Jenn grabbed one of his claw with both of her paws "...Judy needs you..." the train stopped on the station, opening it's doors "...it's your choice now" she let the fox's claw as he walked away.

"Tell her I'm so sorry..."

Nick got up the train, the trembling bunny watched the poor scene before running away a few meters and letting her rage out, punching one of the walls of the station before sitting down.

Her wet eyes took a last look at the train leaving the station, no trace of the fox.

"I tried Jude, I swear I tried..." tears fall down her cream colored cheeks as she walked out of the station, going back home.

The bunny tried not to trip over, but it was difficult with all those tears in her eyes, she had deeply disappointed her sister, breaking her fraternal bond.

"You're a good sister, Jenn..." a voice made her turn around.

"Nick...but you..." the fox took her hand.

"Slick tricks...unimportant...now let's go back to the burrow..." they both started running.

"I knew your heart wouldn't let you do it..."

"YOU were responsible, don't ya forget about that..."

They both got to the burrow, Nick quickly opened the door with a kick and started desperately running through the corridors.

"Oh, Judy...you don't deserve that stupid and dirty fox...you'll find oth-" Jess tried to calm her down.

"CARROTS!" a heartrending shout made both bunnies look at the dark corridor.

"Nick..." Judy weakly got away from her sister's arm.

"HOPPS!" the shouts got closer.

"Nick!" The grey bunny started running through the darkness of the burrow.

"Judy..." whispered the fox as he saw Judy in the darkness with his shining green eyes.

The bunny was speechless when she saw her fox's glowing emerald eyes through her tearful eyes. She took a few steps before hugging her fox as hard as she could.

"Don't you ever scare me like that, you dumb fox" said Judy with a weak tone of voice.

"Of course not...and this time..." he grabbed her cheeks "...is gonna be true...* _smooch_ *...I swear I'll be loyal to you until the rest of my days"

A running brown bunny reached them before slowing her pace and just stare at the couple, while a yellow bunny couldn't help her tears of joy.

"I love so much, my fox..." Judy caressed his neck with her muzzle.

"And I love you too, my bunny...I'll always love you" they both squeezed each other hard.

Nick slowly stood up, with a tearful and affective bunny on his arms, a bunny that he loved.

"I was so scared...and sa-" Nick interrupted the bunny with one of his claws.

"Forget it...now the important thing is that we're together..." he rested his muzzle between her ears.

"Oh, my emotional fox..." she wiped out his tears.

"I don't want you to feel bad ever again...I'm so sorry for everything I did to you...I couldn't th-" Judy just kissed the fox.

"Forget it..." she whispered before melting their lips once again.

"* _gasp_ *...my love..." Nick whispered to the air.

"Do you wanna have some breakfast?...or aren't you hungry anymore?" the bunny ran her hands through the fox's cheeks.

"I would like to eat something..."

"Say no more!" both Judy's sisters said before heading the kitchen.

The couple of bunnies went back while Nick and Judy stayed in the dark for a while.

"I just...want you to know that...I'm really sorry of everything that happened in here..."

"How many times are you going to say sorry?, its okey sweetie...I'm just looking forward starting again in the city or something like that..."

"How could I thought of leaving you?" teardrops sprout again on her green eyes "I'm a monster..."

"You're not a monster, Nick...just a Dumb Fox"

"Your Dumb Fox..." they smooched for a while before walking towards the kitchen.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	29. A Normal Morning

Nick hugged Judy tight as they stumbled to get to the couch, without separating their lips both mammals sat on the large sofa while the other bunnies prepared a simple breakfast.

"So...what are you gonna do?...we both have no idea of cooking and those two seems VERY hungry..." Jess took a look at the kitchen.

"Who said that I don't know to cook?" Jenn took a few things from the fridge.

"Mainly...the many empty boxes of pizza on the floor..." the brown bunny investigated the drawers in the room.

"Im lazy in the morning, okey!?" she suddenly closed the fridge "...but now I'm fine..." she smiled while riding a few things on the worktop.

"Hmm...the meditation worked..huh?"

"Shut up..." growled the yellow bunny "Smoochy Couple...are cookies alright?"

"Mph...y-yeah..." gasped the fox before getting back to Judy's lips, laying back on the comfy couch.

"Look at them...like they didn't see each other for ages..." Jess enjoyed the view.

"They're lovely..." the yellow bunny started mixing the cookie dough in a bowl.

"* _snore_ *...Rudy!...get off that fox!" her grandpa slowly got up from the chair "don't ya dare touching my granddaughter ya predator!"

The grey bunny rolled her eyes and went back sitting on Nick's lap while kissing him.

"Relax, Pa...he's not a threat..." Jessica walked nearby the sofa.

"Relax?...that it..." he growl after walking away to the corridors.

The brown bunny kept walking around the living room, the yellow one poured some orange juice glasses while waiting for the cookies in the oven...and Nick and Judy...well, their business.

"* _snif_ * * _snif_ *...puf...freshly made cookies and sex smelly fox...what a combination" Jess went back to the kitchen.

"Don't listen to her..." murmured Nick before sticking their lips again.

"So you were the one profaning her last night?" the older bunny loaded the shotgun he brought with him.

The sound alerted the bunnies in the kitchen and horrified the fox.

"No!" shouted Judy before hearing the shot.

Luckily, the gunshot hit a vase behind the sofa because the shivering and weak arms of the bunny. Nick took advantage and jumped off the sofa before running away in all fours. Quickly, Jess and Jane were able to take the gun and walked her grandfather to his bedroom again.

"Nick...yo-you can stop hiding...he's gone..." Judy breathed freely.

The fox's ears peaked behind the curtains.

"Are you sure?" a scared tone of voice worried his bunny.

"Why would I lie to you?" she convinced him to get out, he kept looking at every corner of the room while slowly reaching the bunny that hugged him.

 _ ***CLACK***_ the kitchen door opened and a white bunny and another red fox entered, both disheveled.

"What happened!?...we heard shots..." said Jane.

"Don't worry sis...everything's fine...you can go back to your humping tent surrounded by kids..." smiled Jess.

Those word made her white and sweaty cheeks dye red, while Gideon just stood there awkwardly.

"Wait...are you..." Judy turned around, letting Nick warmly wrap his arms around her belly and resting his chin between her ears.

"After what happened last night..." the white bunny gave the fox a dreamy look "...yep, we're together..."

"Talk louder...I can't hear you..." screamed Jenn from the kitchen.

"Well then you should walk in here..." answered Jess.

"I won't burn the cookies this time, Jessica"

"Yeah...anyway, how was your first time?" The brown bunny hopped on the sofa.

"As if you think we're gonna talk about that..." answer her sister.

"Oh!...but sure you intimate with my f-" Judy get to say before Nick covered her mouth.

"What did you say Jude?" Gideon asked confused.

"N-Nothing darling...just seat down while I help Jenn with the breakfast"

"Yeah...then you'll be a good big sister..." more shouts of the yellow bunny were heard.

"Someone woke up with the left foot..." Gideon watched the white bunny walking out.

"So...Gideon...are you going to explain us how do you got laid?" said the grey bunny.

"Aren't you gonna present us?" he pointed the other fox.

"Gideon Gray, Nick Wilde...Nick Wilde, Gideon Grey..." said Jess.

"Yeah...Judy told me a few thing about you..." said Nick serious.

"Let's not lose the thread!...Gid what did you so to fuck our sister in a single night?" the brown bunny slyly got closer to the bigger fox.

"Well I-...after putting the kids to sleep I brought a bottle of wine to her tent and...you know the rest..."

"No we don't" both bunnies replied.

"* _sigh_ *...We made love...I-I don't remember it very well..."

"Uhhh...made love...that sounds passionate" Jess thought out loud.

"And...Judy and you are...?" Gideon pointed them.

"Yep...* _smooch_ *..." answered Nick.

The four mammals kept talking for a bit until the pair of bunnies came out of the kitchen with a tray full of homemade cookies and other buns, Jane was carrying a jar of juice too.

"Now the lovers can replenish energy for the evening..." Jenn said softly as she let the tray on a little table in front of the sofa.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	30. Fin

Four bunnies and a pair of foxes enjoyed a complete breakfast, fresh made cookies, a large selection of different sweets, and a few toasts with their blueberry jam, all accompanied with a family size jar of orange juice.

"So..." Jenn said between bites of food "...hasn't anyone of you four thought of...I don't know...showering?" she made both couple blush.

"Why?...you don't like that wonderful smell?" Jess' nose twitched.

"Of course I do!...What I meant is that the first thing that they did was sitting here for breakfast...at least the tent duo..."

"You're right there...sure she just wiped it all with a rag before dressing up..." both started whispering.

"I've heard you, Jessica!" she said firmly.

"Uh...careful with the big sis..." chuckled Jenn.

"I'm gonna br-" she tried to jump from the sofa.

"Ladies!...can we just have a meal without trying to kill each other?" intervened Judy.

"It's easy for you to say when a warm and fluffy fox is hugging your baAH!...Jane!" complained the yellow bunny.

"I-It has nothing to do with it!" the grey rabbit looked away.

"Yeah...being drugged by his manly sex smell while letting his sweaty chest rub over your back, feeling such a burning sensation that melts your soul every time he touches you...and I'll better shut up now" she slightly flustered.

"How creative..." Jane smiled proud as she cuddled in between Gideon's legs.

"Grrrr" she growled before turning her gaze away from the white bunny "...hum..talking about foxes, Nick you have jam all over your face..."

The fox just ran his tongue over his lips and a little part of his muzzle, but he didn't clean himself entirely.

"Argh...just let me get a napkin..." the brown bunny reached one from the table "let me see your cheeks..."

In that moment, a strong feeling of protecting Nick woke on Judy's inside. She had to think fast...

" _*smooooch*_ " she pounced to the fox's lips, pushing her sister away.

" _*gasp*_...y-you're supposed to clean my face... _*cof*_...not my throat..." Nick separated from her to catch some breath.

The bunny just sat on the fox's lap and smiled to her sister.

"What are you smirking at?..." Jess got up "you didn't licked the stains..." she grabbed Nick's chin before cleaning his cheeks with the napkin "how jealous..." she proudly raised her ears.

"Ow don't worry, Carrots..." the fox's hugged the flustered bunny "...you're such a good kisser tho..." he caressed her with his muzzle.

A few minutes passed, each bunny was with her correspondent fox, Judy snuggled between Nick's arms and Jane sat on Gideon's lap while he surrounded her with his arm.

"Uh...Jane...could you help me with the dishes?" asked Jenn as she started tidying the table.

"Why me?...Jess is sing-...unoccupied" she softly tied her ears around the fox's neck.

"Cause you're the older one...and you have to give a good example to the youths..."

"Alright, alright...I'll be back in a minute, Gid..." she scratched his neck before getting off the sofa.

Both clear-fur bunnies walked to the kitchen and started doing the dishes.

"Well Baker Rox, tell us a few details about the night...please..." the brown bunny gave him that cute puppy look which none of the foxes could resist.

"I-I don't know w-what do want me to say..." he got nervous as the bunny sat down next to him.

"You know...was it a quickly or you took your time...apart of the quick one you just did..."

"I think I'll go with the second option..."

"Mmmm...and how many times?" she laid down, slipping her feet on the fox's knees.

"Is this necessary?" he froze when the bunny got much comfortable.

"Yep" answer Jess.

"Oh, stop flirting with him already..." intervened Judy.

"I'm not flirting with anyone...I'm just...proving his loyalty, seeing if he's a...bunny addict...like someone that I know..."

"Whatever!...let Jane live her life as she wants..." she sank her claws on the fox's thighs.

"I think I'll...go help the other with the dishes..." Gideon escaped.

"Wait! Don't go now...you have to tell us about the wedding..." the fox finally ran to the kitchen.

"Oh...what are you even trying to do here?" the grey bunny separated from Nick and reached the edge of the sofa.

"I don't know...is just that..."

"You're jealous"

"What!?...No!...I'm mad...because it's obvious that Jane is with him because she doesn't wanna die alone"

"Nobody wants that..." the fox ran his paws on Judy's shoulders.

"Come on...don't you see it?...they got drunk and screwed, so she took that in advantage and tied him up to her..."

"Jane is almost on her 30's...don't blame her..." said Judy.

"Yeah, whatever..." she tried to take a look at the kitchen.

Jenn and her sister were almost finished with the dishes when Gideon walked up to them.

"Ehm...wouldn't it be easier to get a gigantic dishwasher?" the fox looked at both bunnies surrounded by dozens of plates.

"Yeah...but mom doesn't want her little rabbits to get lazy, so everyone does his part here..." said the yellow bunny as she dried her paws with a rag.

"Makes sense...hey Jane...can we talk about something?"

"Sure...what is is?" it was the white bunny's turn to dry her paws.

"Privately would be better..." he pointed the door.

"I'm gonna finish up knowing it...so don't even bother to whisper..." Jenn calmly stared at the couple.

"Jane" he hold her hands "are you sure you wanna go serious with this?" Gideon knelt at her.

"Of course...I love you..." they smooched their muzzles before melting each other's lips with a long and soft kiss.

"Okey..." murmured Jenn when she saw the fox lifting her with his arms "Ca-careful with the dishes!" she could say before her sister dropped a few dishes to the floor "argh...if you're horny just go to a room and fuck the shit out of each other, but don't break anything..." the yellow bunny made the blushed ant panting couple leave "hey, I didn't mean now...come her and help me clean this!"

The flustered white bunny dragged Gideon's hand through the living room and went into the dark corridor, second before hearing a door slam.

"And there they go again...it's a third round ladies and gentlemammals" announced Jess.

"It's normal...is obvious that Gideon hadn't got a good fuck in a long time..." commented Judy.

"Stupid, horny new couple..." complained Jenn before walking into the living room "...so, other couple...let's pack your suitcases, you're going back to Zootopia before mom and dad return..."

Nick and Judy accepted, they both went to the bunny's old room and pack their things up. A few minutes later they were all set for leaving the burrow, they walked up to the entrance with Jess and Jenn, just when a few little bunnies woke up and went to say goodbye. After around 5 minutes of hugs and goodbyes the fox and the grey bun went to the station, followed up by some of her brothers and sisters.

The couple waited until their train arrived and turned around a last time to watched all the bunnies waving at them. Nick just warmly smiled and shyly waving back, while Judy hugged her's fox's hip and started shaking her hand.

"You can come back whenever you want!" shouted Jess as she saw them disappear throw the rest of the people.

"Nah...we better go and visit them..." added Jenn.

Nick and Judy walked up to their seats, they used one for the luggage and the other one for snuggling up. The fox sat down and the bunny cuddled with him as he wrapped her with his arms. They stayed like that until the train started moving again.

"It's a shame that you didn't get to know my parents..." the rabbit breathed on his neck.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't get shot..." he caressed her forehead with his muzzle.

"You were so lucky, my fox..." she lazily tied her arms around his neck.

"And I will, as long as we stay together..."

Judy crawled up to Nick's face, pressing his muzzle and scratching the fox's neck.

"I love you, Nick"

"I love you too, Judy" said yeh fox before smoothly joining in a long and perfect kiss that gave them more sleepiness that they already got, after a few seconds they had to separate their lips. The couple gasped and panted before the bunny fell asleep on the fox's chest, who covered her back with his soft and fluffy paws before giving her a last kiss in the left ear and closing his eyes.

 

**FIN**


End file.
